


la lettre égarée

by ningengirai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, Smut in the last chapter, also side yuwin and luwoo, and when i say fluff i mean F L U F F, changed the rating to t because of that, everybody wants a jung jaehyun, past jaeyong, tag urself i'm doyoung, will probably update the tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningengirai/pseuds/ningengirai
Summary: Doyoung loves romance. He adores writing, reading and watching love stories but not living them. He never dated but, he had crushes, like anybody. There were 4 in total. Of course, he never confessed to those 4 persons. No, never. However, he had to find a way to confine all his feelings without them trying to consume him from the inside. So, he wrote letters. Whenever Doyoung had a crush, he would write them a letter, put the letter in a box, tucked the box under 3 pullovers in his wardrobe and lock the said wardrobe. Thus, Doyoung wrote 4 letters. One to Jung Jaehyun, one to Nakamato Yuta, one to Dong Sicheng and one to Seo Johnny. These letters were his treasure and nobody could and should find them. But alas, all Doyoung's life turned upside down when, one day, Jung Jaehyun comes to him. With a letter in his hand. One of Doyoung's letter.[a "to all the boys i've loved before" inspired au]





	1. departure and new start

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! so i don't know where to start this but here am I with a dojae fic because this ship really need more fanfics !  
> ok so first of all this fic is highly inspired by the movie "to all the boys i've loved before" that came out on netflix last week. i only watched the movie because i haven't find the books yet (all book stores are out of stock ;;;;) so yeah i kept some of the key events of the movie but i changed a lot of things in the story so i'd say it's 50/50 !!  
> also i'm writing this, the fic is almost finished i think i need to do one or two more chapters and i'll be able to do steady updates (lmao for the first time in my life).  
> oh yeah so i wanted to say that doyoung's character is of course inspired by lara jean covey but also by myself bc well......... i'm an expert in romance in all levels except reality so i admit i'll put on some of my fantasies that won't ever happen to me in this fic hahahahaha
> 
> and !! this fic is set on a north american high school and all but since i'm french i only know how it functions by movies and series so ??? if you see something weird etc that's basically because of this lmao  
> also please bear with me and the typos english is not my first language so i'm trying my best  
> i hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it !!

          Maybe he should add a kiss at the end of this chapter ? Or they could just hug ? He needed to include the slow dancing prompt he saw on that tumblr the other day though… He might just postpone this and start a new one shot wi-

A knock on the open door interrupted Doyoung’s thought about the fanfiction he was writing. He turned his head to see his little brother Donghyuck standing at the entrance of his bedroom, not risking to put a foot in the mess that was Doyoung’s floor.

“Ten needs help to put all of his stuffs in the car.” He said before looking over his brother’s shoulder. “You know you should put all the efforts you make for those … fanfictions in the real world, maybe you could get a real boyfriend ? Not a fictional one.” He sighed.

“Mind your own business !” Doyoung hissed before shuting his computer. He followed an eyerolling Donghyuck to Ten’s room.

          When Doyoung was a freshman  in high school, the school organized a students exchange with different schools from the world including Thailand. Being a nice and caring person, Doyoung signed up his family to be a foster family and that’s how he ended up with Ten living under his roof during 2 years.  
Ten was a year older that him but 10 centimeters shorter. As he was already fluent in English when they met, the two boys rapidly became best friends and to Doyoung, Ten was “his brother from another mother” as the thai boy liked to call him.  
After his graduation, Ten was accepted in the best arts university in Thailand and he was now packing his stuffs to pursue his dream in dancing. Ten once told Doyoung that he learnt to dance before learning to walk and the younger believed that the first time he saw one of his performance. Doyoung wasn’t really an expert, in fact he didn’t know anything about dancing and he couldn’t move 2 feet without stepping on someone’s toes but, even him could tell that Ten was insanely talented.  
Even though he knew that someday the exchange would end, Doyoung couldn’t help but be all sad and gloomy knowing his best friend was now going to live 9000 miles away from him when he used to just cross the hallway to get in his room.  
Doyoung was good at hiding his feelings but when it came to Ten, he couldn’t lie to him even if he tried because the older could read him like an open book. That’s why when Doyoung entered Ten’s room with a fake smile plastered on his face, it only took him one glance to rush to him and crash the boy into a bone crushing hug.

“Aw, Youngie don’t make that face !” Ten said.

“I’m sorry Ten I shouldn’t be like that but … It will be so weird without you.” Doyoung exhaled, his voice crackling a bit. He didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t help it.

Ten sensed it and quickly took the younger’s hand in his while wiping the tears on his cheeks with his thumb. “Hey, hey, hey don’t cry. If you cry I’m going to cry and we both will be a crying mess and I don’t want us to be all puffy and red eyes on our last selfies.” At that Doyoung chuckled and Ten smiled. “Plus, you know that I will be back everytime I can ! Yeah ! I promised you I would come back this winter for the new year !” Ten cheered causing Doyoung to smile a little. “Right ? I’m not dying or disappearing to another dimension I can always come back to see you and you know I will because I will miss your shitty ass.” He snickered when Doyoung hit his chest. “Now help me to get all of this mess in Johnny’s car because I’d like to eat with everyone before taking my flight.”

Doyoung nodded. He took one of the boxes and carried it downstairs. He was about to open the door when it was pushed from the outside and he nearly dropped what he was holding.

“Oh sorry Doyoung ! Are you okay ?” Johnny asked worried while grabbing Doyoung’s arm to be sure he didn’t lose his balance.

“Y-Yeah I’m alright.” Doyoung stuttered before exiting the house and dropping the box in the car’s trunk.

          Johnny. He was Doyoung’s neighbor. But also Ten’s current boyfriend.  
 Doyoung met Johnny when he was 8 and Johnny was 9. The latter had just moved in the house next to his and his mother decided to invite the new neighbors to dinner. Doyoung didn’t really consider Johnny as a best friend but more like someone he really looked up to. When they were young, he would always follow Johnny everywhere. Obviously, it was Doyoung who introduced Johnny and Ten. It didn’t take too long before the two started dating and that’s when Doyoung realized he had feelings for Johnny. To be fair, he wasn’t even jealous. It was clear to anyone that Johnny and Ten were bound to be together. Doyoung just felt a bit dumb because he didn’t notice his feelings for Johnny before him and Ten fell in love. But actually… Even if he had been aware of his feelings towards his neighbor before he met Ten, he would have never been able to confess to his crush.  
Doyoung was a romantic. He cherished sad love stories and romcom movies. He was the author of 153 fanfictions on Archive of Our Own and had the book collection of a middle aged woman. He was an expert in romance in all levels except reality. Because no matter the number of people he had loved, Doyoung would never, ever, confess to them. When he caught feelings for someone, Doyoung had to find a way to confine all those thoughts he couldn’t handle. That’s why he wrote letters. He would address a letter to each of his crushes. All he could do was imagine what could happen if he had the guts to tell others what he felt for them.  
Doyoung had already written 4 letters. One to Jung Jaehyun, captain of the basketball team, one to Nakamoto Yuta he helped learning English in elementary school , one to Dong Sicheng who danced with him at the Winter Ball in middle school and one to Seo Johnny, his neighbor and bestfriend’s boyfriend.  
Those letters were kept neatly in a tiny red box tucked under 3 pullovers in Doyoung’s wardrobe. They were his treasure and nobody could and should find it.

_“Dear Johnny,_

_I don’t really know how to start this letter because you’re really special. I’ve known you for so long but I only discovered I hold deeper feelings that friendship towards you recently. Actually, it was when you started going out with Ten that I understood that I was in love with you. Of course, I know you’ll always see me as your neighbor, your friend, the little brother you never had. And… I’m not even jealous of Ten neither of your relationship because I clearly see that you two are meant to be. I’m happy because he makes you happy and I’m just fine with this. The only thing I really regret is that I didn’t have the chance to tell you that I love you because it was too late when I realized it. I guess you’ll never know this because you’ll never receive this letter but again, I guess that’s how life goes on. I’ll just stand by your side as a friend and I’m fine with that, perfectly fine._

_Doyoung.”_

 

*******

          After 30 minutes, all boxes were settled in the car. Johnny went to post them and with luck, they would arrive a week after Ten landed in Thailand.  
Everyone was now eating in the kitchen for the last time and for that occasion Doyoung’s mom cooked him Ten’s favorite dish. Everyone was eating quietly which was so out of character because usually the table would be loud with laughter and screams of Doyoung trying to stab Donghyuck with his fork after the younger teased him too much.

“Okay please can we stop acting like I’m going to war or something ?” Ten said as he clapped his two hands, earning everyone’s attention.

“But it’s going to be so less fun without you Tennie.” Dongyuchk whined. “Can’t you stay ? I won’t survive alone with Doyoung.” He continued while dodging his brother’s fork. “Plus who’s gonna drive me to school now ?”

“Hyuck you do know that your brother has a driving license, right ?” Mrs Kim asked.

“Mum ! Do you want me to die ? Doyoung can’t drive for shit !” Donghyuck shrieked.

“Language.” Mr Kim scolded.

“Sorry.”

“Hey I can drive ! ” Doyoung argued.

“No offence Doyoung but your driving skills are a bit off.” Johnny chuckled making Doyoung blush.

“Please Ten stay with us !” Donghyuck whined.

“Donghyuck you know Ten probably miss his family a lot and it would be selfish to force him to stay because you miss him.” Doyoung’s dad said as he caressed his son’s head. “Sometimes you have to let people leave you in order to let them realize their dreams.” He turned to Ten with a fond smile. “And you know that Ten is now a member of our family and that he can come back to visit us everytime he wants it. There will always be a room for him.”

At that, Ten felt his eyes watering as Johnny hold his hands, gently rubbing his thumb in circles.

“Thank you Mr Kim.” He sniffled before grinning at Donghyuck. “Don’t worry Donghyuck I’ll be back for the New Year. You won’t even notice that I was gone.”

Donghyuck hummed not really convinced, sulking into his glass of apple juice.

“Oh.” Johnny said as he checked his watch. “We must go if you don’t want to miss your flight babe.”

“I guess it’s time for goodbyes.” Ten sighed sadly.

*******

          Children excited to go on vacations, couples hugging because they were separated, business men not leaving their eyes from their smartphone. The hall of the airport was filled with all kind of people and right in the middle stood Doyoung, Ten and Johnny.  
Ten was about to embark and was kissing Johnny with all his might in compensation for all the kisses he couldn’t give him in the next months.

“I’ll come to see you during Autumn break okay ?” Johnny said between two kisses.

“You’ll call me everyday right ? And you’ll send me texts every hour right ? No, no, every minute !” Ten sobbed.

“Every second if you wish baby.” Johnny giggled while kissing the top of his boyfriend’s Ten.

“Oh God, I love you so much.” Ten sighed before going for another languid kiss.

Doyoung was trying to look everywhere but at his two friends, stepping back to give them some sort of privacy. He was used to them being in their own little world and normally he would have teased them but as they were going to be separated for months he wasn’t going to rain on their parade this time.  
After three minutes, too short for the two lovers and too long for Doyoung, Ten turned to the younger boy and gave him a hug.

“Ten you’re gonna suffocate me.” Doyoung chuckled patting his friend on the back.

“Shut up. Let me hug you to death I won’t be able to do it in a long time.” Ten argued crushing Doyoung a little more making him laugh.

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” He said after the thai boy released him.

“We’ll text. And call each other. And facetime each other okay ? I’ll be back soon I promise you.” Ten smiled as his flight was called and the three boys sighed.

“So I guess it’s time.” Ten whispered. He gave Doyoung a last hug and Johnny a last kiss he wanted to be longer before taking the handle of his suitcase. “Well… I gotta go.” He paused before looking at the two boys sad face. “I love you two so much.” He smiled before walking towards the great doors. He waved at Doyoung and Johnny one last time before disappearing behind a wall.  
Doyoung and Johnny stood there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Their minds where still processing that Ten was now gone. Finally, Johnny put his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“I guess we should go.” He breathed smiling weakly. Doyoung nodded and they exited the airport.

Doyoung hopped on the passenger seat, where Ten was seated not so while ago and that simple thought made him sniffle. Johnny noticed and ruffled the boy’s hair without saying anything. He pulled out of the parking lot before heading towards their respective houses.  
After a long silence on the way back home, only disturbed with Doyoung’s whimpers here and there, Johnny finally broke the quiet.

“So… How are you feeling about your last high school year ?” He inquired.

“I don’t know.” Doyoung paused for a while before he continued. “I don’t know how to feel about this. It’s going to be weird without Ten and… without you.” He murmured.

“You should see that as a new opportunity to make new friends.” Johnny advised taking the highway exit.

“You know that I’m not good at making friends.”

“I know but… you know senior year always reserves a lot of surprises trust me. You might be able to step out of your comfort zone a little.”

“Hm. We’ll see.”

*******

“Okay Donghyuck step aside a bit. Doyoung ! Could you smile a little more it looks like someone’s funeral !”

Doyoung rolled his eyes before trying his best to put on a fake smile and Donghyuck wrapped an arm around his brother’s middle all smiley. Mrs Kim snapped pictures cooing at her two boys.

“I can’t believe my oldest is finishing high school and my youngest is starting middle school ! You two are growing up too fast !” She exclaimed.

“Mom please can we finish with this ? We’re going to be late !” Doyoung pleaded.

“Alright big boy.” She sighed before giving them both a peck on the cheek.

Doyoung hopped in his car waiting for his younger brother to slip in the passenger seat as well.

“Oh hold on ! I forgot something !” He said before sprinting into the house. He came back after a while, a helmet on his head. Doyoung eyed him, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

“What ? I’m just being cautious.” Donghyuck defended himself. Doyoung just rolled his eyes in response and started the car.

 

          If Doyoung had to choose a category in the Mean Girls cafeteria map, he clearly couldn’t because he was just a side character in his own life. Even though he was part of the student council and was practically the one organizing all the school events he still remained in the shadow. Not that he was complaining, he was happy with his boring life, but sometimes he wished he could know what it felt like to have a more… entertaining routine.  
Speaking of the student council, Jungwoo a kid who was one year younger than him and to who Doyoung took a liking because when he met him, he was that cute freshman who wanted to help him with everything, was jogging towards him.

“Hi Doyoung !” Jungwoo chirped happily.

“Hello Jungwoo. What’s up ?”

“Well Seulgi wanted me to tell you that you’ll have to take care of all the clubs and assembly paperwork. Also she wants them asap.”

“Our dear student council president. Such a caring person.” Doyoung sighed. “I’ll start working on it after my last classes.”

Doyoung was about to ask Jungwoo how well his summer went when he was pushed by someone. Of course, Doyoung stumbled over his feet, of course he lost his balance, of course the books he was carrying went flying above his head and of course he finished with his ass on the floor.

“Oh my God ! Are you okay ? I’m so sorry I was rushing to the gym and I didn’t see you ! I’m sorry !” The guy that shoved him blabbered, picking up Doyoung’s book hurriedly.

Oh. Doyoung froze when he recognized the voice. Jung Jaehyun. Captain of the basketball team, star player, looking like a Greek God, and most popular boy in the school. Everyone had a crush on him at some point and Doyoung too. Jung Jaehyun didn’t only have a face sculpted by the angels themselves, he was kind, actually he was one of the kindest person he’s ever met totally not living up the cocky sport guy cliché. Could you blame Doyoung for once having developed a crush on him ? Absolutely not.

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Doyoung muttered accepting the hand Jaehyun was extending to him. He stood up and dusted his shirt.

“Doyoung right ?” Doyoung nodded and no, he didn’t blush at all because even though Jaehyun and him talked like one time he remembered his name, absolutely not. “Here. Your books. I’m so so so sorry, again really I’m sorry !” Doyoung assured him that it wasn’t such a big deal and Jaehyun excused himself one more time before rushing at the other end of the hallway.

“Wow. What a way to start your day.” Jungwoo giggled and Doyoung just sighed in response as they started walking again. “But by the way, I got some gossips.” Jungwoo snickered suddenly turning all confidential.

“Kim Jungwoo why didn’t you start with this ? Spill the tea.”

“Well … You didn’t hear that from me but I heard that Jaehyun and Taeyong broke up.”

“WHAT ???” Doyoung shouted causing everyone in the hallway to look at him. But to be fair, his reaction was understandable. Taeyong, who looked like he walked straight out of a modeling magazine, and Jaehyun were the hottest couple in the school. They got together during their freshman year and everyone in this school wished to have a relationship like them. So, knowing they weren’t together anymore was way more than astonishment.

“Don’t yell like this ! It’s not a confirmed fact yet.” Jungwoo shushed him. “I heard from Woojin that Taeyong dumped Jaehyun for some college student.”

“Holy shit. I can’t believe what you’re saying.”

“Yeah, I know. But I guess Jaehyun is back on the game.”

Doyoung just hummed, pensive.

*******

          Doyoung was sprawled on the couch in the living room watching “Love Actually” with Donghyuck. A week had passed since the first day of school and the paperwork at the student council during the beginning of the year was always the worst. As Doyoung was grabbing some pop corn from the bowl his little brother was holding, Donghyuck turned his head to him.

“Did you find a boyfriend yet ?” He asked.

Doyoung choked on his pop corn. “W-Why are you asking ?” He yelped.

“Well… We’re on a Saturday night and I had to cancel my sleepover with Jaemin and Renjun to watch “Love Actually” for the umpteenth time with you whereas the only thing you has scheduled was writing the next chapter of your fanfiction. I think that’s a bit depressing and that you should get yourself a boyfriend.” Donghyuck stated while he grabbed the pop corn from his brother and stuffed his face with it.  


“You didn’t have to put it like this you little fucker.”

“I’m just stating facts.”

“Anyway, it’s not your business. I’m perfectly fine the way I am.”

“Oh yeah that’s why you were reading Tom Holland x Reader fanfics on tumblr yesterday.”

“What the f- How did you kn- You went through my search history you dipshit I’m gonna rip your head off !”

Doyoung screamed as he sprang from his spot on the couch to headlock his little brother.

“MUM ! DOYOUNG IS TRYING TO KILL ME HELP !”

“Shhh !” Doyoung hissed as he released the young boy. His mom had a shitty day ahd he clearly didn’t want his life to end tonight because of his annoying brother. He laid down on the couch reporting his attention to the movie.

“It’s fine. I don’t need a boyfriend. Living in my head is fine.” He mumbled as Donghyuck looked at him with a worried look.

 

          Doyoung was so exhausted he fell asleep during the second half of the movie. Donghyuck checked if his big brother was sound asleep before silently climbing the stairs. He went to Doyoung’s room, taking care of shutting the door before he opened the wardrobe. He removed the 3 pullovers, took out the box and opened it. He grabbed the 4 letters in his hands, he was tempted to read them but he could at least respect his brother’s privacy.

“He even put the addresses on, what a loser.” Donghyuck snorted before taking the letters with him. “I’m sorry Doyoung but this is for you own good.” He thought.  



	2. message sent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters have been sent. Chaos ensues. Jaehyun has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beginning of the juicy things ;)

          The meeting from the student council had finished earlier and Doyoung was more than happy to be free. It was his father who drove him to school this morning and his mother had to go get him and Donghyuck in an hour so Doyoung decided to find a spot in the lawn next to the parking lot.   
The weather was very clement and the boy sat on a bench underneath the trees that provided him some shade. Most of students were still in classes or had club activities, he could see the soccer team training and the cheerleaders practicing their next routine outside.

Doyoung took out a book from his bag : _Paper Towns_ by John Green. He could see Donghyuck rolling his eyes from here but why should he be blamed ? If he wanted to imagine someone could love him so much, they would move heaven and earth to find them even if that involved an incredible treasure hunt, he had all the rights to do so. Doyoung put on his earphones, pressing his favorite playlist that consisted in love songs. _I Like Me Better_ by Lauv was played on shuffle.

  
Doyoung was so engrossed in his reading that he didn’t see the boy walking towards him. He tapped Doyoung on the shoulder making the reader jump. Doyoung looked up and realized it was Jung Jaehyun in all his sweating from basketball practice glory. His hair was sticking to his forehead and Doyoung would lie if he didn’t admit that he was practically drooling because damn Jung Jaehyun was too sexy to exist.   
Jaehyun pointed his ear silently saying to Doyoung that he wanted him to take off his earphones. Doyoung complied closing his book in the process, giving Jaehyun his full attention.

“Can I help you ?” Doyoung asked.

“Yeah… I wanted to talk to you.”

Doyoung shifted in his seat to give Jaehyun room to sit. The boy sat looking a bit uneasy, then looked into Doyoung’s eyes.

“Well… I’m super touched by what you think about me, really and I really don’t want to be that asshole rejecting you but the feelings aren’t mutuals you see ?” Jaehyun babbled.

Doyoung frowned. He didn’t know what was Jaehyun talking about neither why he was kind of getting rejected.

“Hold on. I don’t understand. What are you talking about ?” Doyoung interrupted him.

“The letter.”

“Huh ? The letter ? What lett-“

All colors left Doyoung’s face as Jaehyun leveled up his hand. He was holding an envelope. An envelope that Doyoung would recognize between thousands because it was one of his envelopes. One of the envelopes he used for his letters. Why the fuck would Jaehyun have this envelope. They were supposed to be confined in a box that was itself hidden underneath pullovers and locked in his wardrobe.

“You know I really liked the comment about you thinking my dimples were crafted by the angels.” Jaehyun continued talking alone as Doyoung’s mind was a total chaos.   
He wasn’t even listening to Jaehyun anymore. This was so humiliating. How could this had happened ?  What was he supposed to do know ? How long did it take to change name, family, home, country and maybe planet ? The words from Jaehyun’s letter were dancing around him, making his head spin.

_“Dear Jaehyun,_

_Today you saved my life. If you didn’t catch that ball in PE it would have come right into my face. It would have cost me a trip to the infirmary, mockeries from the others and the reputation of “the boy that was knocked off with a basketball in our first PE class”. I’d like to thank you for that. And thank you for assuring I was alright or if I was hurt. I actually didn’t think you were that kind. And it might be a bit silly because I think it made me fall in love with you a little. And everyday that passes by you give me another reason to like you more. I like your smile because it shows your dimples. I like your dimples because they look like they were crafted by the angels themselves. I like how you make sure no one is feeling left out. I like the way you seem passionate with basketball. I like how your hair sticks to your forehead when you practice. I like so much things about you that there wouldn’t be enough papers in the world to list them all. I know that you probably won’t ever remember me but I just really love you._

_\- Doyoung.”_

“Doyoung ? Doyoung ! Are you okay ? You look so pale ? You want to go to the infirmary ?”

Doyoung felt like he was dreaming. More like having a nightmare. That’s right he was asleep. It wasn’t reality. He would wake up soon in his bed and all of this would be the fruit of his imagination.

“Doyoung !”

Doyoung understood it was not a dream when he heard a voice he knew way to well calling him from the distance. He looked up to see Johnny getting off his car, rapidly jogging towards the bench where Jaehyun and him were seated. Doyoung thought he was gonna pass out when he saw what Johnny was holding. A red envelope. The same red envelope he used to wrap his letter. Johnny’s letter. It was over. He was over. Despite the bright sun and cloudless sky, Doyoung wanted a lightning to burn him with all his might. Johnny was getting closer and closer and Jaehyun wouldn’t stop shaking his shoulders asking him if he was okay. Doyoung’s mind went completely blank and his body decided to act on his own. So Doyoung did what was the dumbest and wildest thing he ever did. He smashed his lips with Jaehyun’s.

  
It wasn’t his first kiss. No, actually it happened when he was in elementary school and had to kiss a girl for a dare. But the fact that he was actually the Jung Jaehyun, the man of his first wet dream, was good enough to make him feel like it was the first kiss he ever had.

  
Doyoung heard Johnny gasped and somehow it took him back to reality and he realized the fact that yeah, he was fucking kissing Jung Jaehyun. Doyoung moved back and looked at Jaehyun who was in utter shock, looking at him with wide eyes. He then looked at Johnny who owned the same expression. “Ok Kim Doyoung,” he thought “you have to get yourself out of here.”

“Oh Johnny ! Fancy seeing you here haha… I’m sorry I don’t have time to talk I was just about to go… somewhere with Jaehyun ! Yeah… Yeah ! We have … things to do ! I’ll talk you later !” He stammered before grabbing Jaehyun’s hand before pulling him away. He implored silently with his eyes the basketball team captain to not ask questions and to just follow him.

  
Doyoung hoped Johnny wouldn’t follow them and he sighed in relief when the older boy did so. Once they were far from the bench, Doyoung casted a glance behind his shoulder to see Johnny retreating to his car. He then turned to Jaehyun.

“Where is your car ?”

Jaehyun pointed a black jeep behind them, still looking very agape.

“Ok drive me… anywhere, just far from here. I’ll explain all of this to you when I’ll get my braincells back.”

Jaehyun nodded and they hopped in the car.

***

          They sat on another bench, at the park this time. Jaehyun went to buy them both ice creams, vanilla for Doyoung and chocolate for Jaehyun. Doyoung had thanked Jaehyun and they’ve been quietly eating their snack for ten minutes. It was awkward.

“Okay.” Jaehyun started after a while. “Would you care to explain me what the fuck is wrong with you ?”

Doyoung  slightly jumped at Jaehyun’s annoyed tone.

“Yeah you deserve an explanation.” He sighed.

“Damn right.”

“Okay.” He inhaled and exhaled before he went on. “You see, I… When I have a crush on someone I write them a letter because I don’t what to do with my feelings and it helps me cope with that.”

Jaehyun hummed. To Doyoung’s surprise he was super attentive and there was no sign of him planning to make fun of Doyoung. He continued a bit reassured.

“One of the letter was for you and somehow it ended up in your hands though it wasn’t supposed to.”

“Okaaaay but it doesn’t justify why you kissed me earlier.”

Doyoung blushed at that. “One of those letters was for Johnny. You know him right ?”

“Yeah. He was one of my teammates before he graduated. But… He is dating Ten, isn’t he ?”

“Exactly, that’s the point. I didn’t want him to believe I was in love with him because he’s dating my best friend so that’s why I kissed you.”

There was a pause before Jaehyun answered blatantly. “You have a twisted way of thinking you know that ?”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” Doyoung whispered ashamed.

Another pause.

“And…” Jaehyun said. “What are you going to do know ?”

“I don’t know I was thinking about building a rocket and flying it far far far away maybe to Mars or even Pluto.” He chuckled sadly. “But I guess I’ll have to face my fate and tell Ten and Johnny about. I’ll probably lose my two closest friends in the process but let’s be real it was going to happen sooner or later.”

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung with pity. He looked like a kicked puppy and he noticed how his shoulders were trembling and how his eyes were on the verge of tears. They didn’t talk for a while and slowly Doyoung started sobbing. It was supposed to be the best year of his life so why everything was going downhill at its beginning ? He just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

“I have an idea.” Jaehyun stated suddenly, startling Doyoung who looked up at him with big red eyes. “Well, it’s more a deal than an idea.”

Doyoung nodded.

“We should date.”

“WHAT ?” Doyoung yelled looking at Jaehyun like he had grown two heads.

“Not for real, like as… fake dating.”

“I’m sorry I’m lost here.” Doyoung blinked and Jaehyun took a breath. He turned to look at Doyoung’s eyes looking serious and that’s when Doyoung realized how his beauty was intimidating. He looked like a main character from one of those shojo mangas Doyoung loved to read.

“Listen… I broke up with Taeyong.”

“Oh my God that was real ? I thought he dumped you though ?”

“What th- How do you know that ?”

Doyoung forgot that he wasn’t supposed to know that and avoid Jaehyun’s gaze.

“I heard it from … someone.”

“The whole school must know.” Jaehyun sighed. “Anyway, yeah he dumped me for a college student and I want to get him back, so I want to make him jealous.”

Doyoung quirked an eyebrow. “You have a wicked way of thinking.”

“Like you’re one to talk !” Jaehyun snapped. “In the end, we both want to show someone that we don’t like them anymore right ?” Doyoung nodded. “So here’s the deal. We become boyfriends so I can make Taeyong jealous and you can make Johnny think you don’t like him. Easy peasy. You in ?”

“Did you really just say “easy peasy” ?” Doyoung snorted.

“Yeah.”  Jaehyun grinned.

Doyoung tucked at the hem of his shirt looking hesitant. If yesterday someone told him he would get asked out as fake boyfriend by Jung Jaehyun he would have laughed and told them they were utterly crazy but there he was. It seemed way to wild to be a good idea and he didn’t know if he should take this opportunity.

“I … I don’t know. I don’t really like this… It might end up very bad… I think it would be better if I tell them the truth. I’m sorry.”

“No don’t be.”  Jaehyun smiled. “I understand.”

Doyoung smiled in response. “Also… I’m sorry for kissing you without permission earlier.” He said apologetically.

“It’s fine. Actually I liked it.” Jaehyun replied.

Doyoung blushed from head to toes. “W-W-What are you saying ?”

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.” Jaehyun smirked.

“J-Just drive me home please.” Doyoung stuttered, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze.

***

          When he had come home, Doyoung had run straight to his room. He had opened his wardrobe, retrieved the three pullovers, opened the box and … found that it was empty. The letters had really been sent, it wasn’t some kind of sick hidden camera. Fortunately, Doyoung was home alone because he had screamed his lungs out as if holding the empty box in his hands confirmed that he was fucked.

Now he was sitting on his bed with his laptop opened in front of him trying to figure out how he was supposed to explain all this mess to Ten. The latter was supposed to call him now and Doyoung had repeated several speeches to announce the news such as “Hey Tennie ! You’ll never believe me but actually I had a crush on your boyfriend for 2 years haha” or “Ok so just a thought but don’t you think Johnny is damn hot ? Because I do. For 2 years now.” or “2 years ago I was abducted by the aliens and they brainwashed me to have a crush on Johnny.”. All of them sounded lame and while he was ripping his hair off trying to think of another stratagem, the jingle from Skype signaling someone was calling, startled him. Doyoung took a deep breath before answering the video call. Ten’s face appeared a few seconds later, a smile on his face as he saw his bestfriend’s one.

“Hey Youngie ! What’s up ?”

“Hey Tennie. Nothing much haha just… school yeah… classes, student council duties really nothing thrilling.” He laughed nervously. “And you ?”

“Oh well I just finished morning dance practice and now I’m on my way to eat something. I’m craving for some French fries.”

“Did you call Johnny today ?” Doyoung hesitated.

“Yeah. I just ended the call before calling you actually.”

“Did he say something ?” Doyoung asked trying to not sound suspicious.

“No ? I mean I don’t think it would be something you would care unless you want to know our last kink ?” Doyoung made a disgusted face at that but at least, he was glad Johnny didn’t say anything to Ten. “Why do you ask ? Did something happen ?” Ten frowned.

Doyoung started to panic as Ten’s piercing gaze seemed to analyze him through the laptop screen. “No reason.” He muttered. Ten hummed, clearly not buying it but decided not to dig further. “I’m sorry Youngie I’ll have to hang up I promised a friend I would have lunch with her. I’ll call you back soon okay ?”

“Okay.” Doyoung smiled. “Love you Tennie.”

“Love you too Youngie.” Ten winked before pressing the hang up button.

Doyoung sighed heavily as he sprawled on his bed. He couldn’t muster the courage to tell Ten the truth and the more he was thinking about it the more he thought Jaehyun’s deal wasn’t that bad.

***

          When Doyoung returned to school the next day, he felt like everyone was looking at him. He felt paranoid about someone finding his letter and publishing it on the school newspaper with the title “Doyoug’s secret letter : the pitful lovelife of a loser”. He nearly jumped and dropped his books when Jungwoo tapped him on the shoulder.

“Wow. What makes you so jumpy ?” The younger asked concerned.

“I… I didn’t sleep well.” Doyoung confessed. It was true, his night was filled with thoughts of him kissing Jaehyun, Johnny stalking for explanations and Ten wanting to chop his head with an haxe.

“Oh I see.” Jungwoo smiled with compassion. “But I hope you’re up for some drama.”

Doyoung whipped his head to Jungwoo, his eyes wide. He hoped nobody saw him kissing Jaehyun yesterday and no fucking body had heard of the letter incident. “What do you have ?” He inquired trying not to sound too panicked.

“The rumours were true.” Jungwoo sighed when Doyoung frowned not understanding what the younger boy was talking about. “About Jaehyun and Taeyong. They broke up.”

“Oh.” Doyoung sighed relieved.

“I was expecting a little more enthusiast ? You sure you’re okay ?”

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just I aleady know they broke up.”

“What ? How did you k-“

Jungwoo was interrupted as a guy walked to them. He had brown hair and wore a silver earring on his left hear. Doyoung looked like he just saw a ghost when he recognized the boy as Nakamoto Yuta, one of the boy he wrote a letter to.

“Doyoung ? Can I talk to you ?” Yuta asked, then looked at Jungwoo. “In private.”

Doyoung sighed and nodded to Jungwoo who waved at him before heading to his class. Doyoung really wished a fire would declare but it didn’t happen so he followed Yuta to a place where no one could hear them.

“So… I received you letter.” Yuta said after they stopped under the stairs. Doyoung didn’t answer clearly not knowing what to answer to that so he just looked at his shoes. “I’m not mad or anything actually I was touched. But I just wanted to say I don’t return your feelings.” It’s been two days and Doyoung had already rejected two times, yay. “And by the way, as you know I’m dating Sicheng and he said he’s sorry but he doesn’t feel the same way.” Three times and no, Doyoung didn’t fucking know that but he nodded. “He did enjoy dancing with you though.” Doyoung smiled a bit at that. He had been alone at the winter ball in middle school mostly because he was on the organization team and didn’t have time to find a date. As if he would’ve had the guts to find one. Sicheng who also was on the team and successfully had a date took pity on him and asked him for the last dance. It was the first and last time Doyoung danced with somebody.

“Can I ask you a favor ?” Doyoung timidly asked. Yuta smiled and nodded. “Could you not tell a word about this ? I feel so embarrassed right now and I really don’t want the whole school to know about my pathetic love life.” Doyoung pleaded.

Yuta chuckled. “Don’t worry your secret is safe with us. Also,” He rummaged in his backpack before holding out two letters to Doyoung. “We both thought we should give them back to you.”

Doyoung sighed in relief and took them with both hands. “Thank you, oh my God, thank you so much !” He exclaimed wanting to cry. Yuta was an angel.

“You’re welcome ! Well I have to go but be careful with those. Don’t lose them again !”

Oh no, he won’t. In any case, it couldn’t be worst and he had nothing to lose anymore. His dignity was no longer there.

***

          Morning practice just ended and the basketball team was tidying up the court. Jaehyun passed a hand through his sweaty hair, he couldn’t wait to be under the shower, when he saw Doyoung walking towards him. He put the ball he was holding in a bag and turned to him.

“Hey Doyoung what’s up ?”

“I want to do it.” Doyoung stated looking determined.

“What ?”

“Let’s fake date.”

Jaehyun smiled before walking closer to the other boy. He put his hands on his waist before kissing him as Doyoung’s eyes went as big as saucers. Several gasps could be heard on the court coming from Jaehyun’s teammates who couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“This is going to be fun.” Jaehyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of chapter two !  
> i hope you liked it as for me i really loved writing it !! again i planned to keep the storyline of the movie with some changes. i know that i already have a fic themed with i like me better but as i was listening to it when i wrote this chapter i thought doyoung should be listening to it too.   
> also i just finished to write chapter 5 yesterday and i'm writing chapter 6 today i think the fic will get 7 chapters in total but i won't be sure until i finish writing the last chapters.  
> stay tuned for the last chapter, it will come out on wednesday ;) 
> 
> also if you wanna scream about nct with me here is my twitter @sarsorri 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a comment or a kudo :)
> 
> (ALSO I HOPE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHOS BEEN CRYING FOR 2 DAYS BECAUSE OF WE GO UP ?? MY BABIES DID SO WELL OMG)


	3. first date & fight club rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung insists on establishing some rules and Jaehyun proposes a date. Doyoung blushes. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here enjoy some fluff ;)

« We need to establish a contract. » Doyoung said, looking all serious.

After Jaehyun’s little show this morning that had left Doyoung blushing so much he thought he was gonna pass out, they both decided to meet for the lunch break. Doyoung wanted to settle their little fake dating thing because he needed to draw a line neither of them could cross. They decided to sit on a table, underneath a tree.

“What ? Why ? Where’s the fun then ?” Jaehyun exclaimed with a scandalized look.

“Fun ? Do you really think I’m having fun right now ?” Doyoung deadpanned.

“Well you’re going out with the most beautiful guy of this school.” Jaehyun bragged. “Plus I thought I was your crush so why are you complaining.”

At that Doyoung blushed. “It was a long time ago okay !” He shrieked. “We need to establish some rules. Firstly,” He opened the notebook he just took out from his bag and scribbled on it. “I don’t want you to kiss me anymore.”

“But how are we supposed to make people believe we’re dating if I can’t even kiss you ?” Jaehyun whined.

“I’m sorry but… I don’t kiss just for fun. It’s important to me.”

“You’re a romantic, I see.” Doyoung nodded. “But for the record, you were the one who kissed me first.” Jaehyun retorted with a smirk making Doyoung blush again. “I was panicking !” He snapped and Jaehyun chuckled showing off his dimples. Doyoung stared at them thinking about poking them before he regained his senses.

“Anyway” He coughed. “No more kisses.”

“Alright.”Jaehyun sighed in defeat. “Is holding hands okay ?”

“Yeah. Yeah holding hands is okay.” Doyoung noted.

“Oh ! You need to come to see my basketball games !”

“Okay.” Doyoung scribbled down. “I don’t know anything about basketball though.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jaehyun smiled. “I’ll teach you the basics if you want.”

Doyoung smiled seeing Jaehyun so passionate about what he liked and nodded.

“I need you to drive me and my little brother to school. Since Johnny’s my neighbor he’ll see that we’re hanging out.”

“Okay, no problem.” Jaehyun said as Doyoung wrote it on the paper. “I think it will be a big relief to everyone considering how much of a danger you are. I saw you last time you nearly crashed into a mail box.” Doyoung flushed and slapped him on the arm while Jaehyun was laughing.

“This mailbox shouldn’t have been there in the first place.” Doyoung grumbled.

“Yeah of course.” Jaehyun snickered. “My turn now. I need you to accompany me for the ski trip.”

Doyoung’s face went blank at that. The ski trip happened every year during the first week-end of winter break, just before Christmas. According to the rumors, it was the event that counted the biggest number of virginity loss, even more than prom night, so of course Doyoung wouldn’t have imagined being a part of this.

“Well… I don’t know if we’re still going to be “together” at this time.” Doyoung hesitated while he emphasized “together” doing quotes with his fingers.

“Note it. Let’s say it’s our due date. And we’ll see what we do after this.”

“Okay…” Doyoung wrote it down as ordered. “Ok I think we have it all… Ha ! Most important rule ! Nobody can know about our deal. It must remain a secret !” He declared looking at Jaehyun.

“Of course. The first rule of Fight Club is : you do not talk about Fight Club.” Jaehyun answered nonchalantly.

Doyoung cocked his head to the side with a questioning look.

“Oh my God, don’t tell me you seriously didn’t get that.” Jaehyun deadpanned and Doyoung shook his head. “You’ve never seen Fight Club ?” He asked looking very shocked and Doyoung shook his head again. “Okay, give me that,” He said as he took Doyoung’s pen from his hand. “This Saturday we’re going to the drive-in cinema. They always stream old movies on Saturday nights and I know the guy who’s in charge of the projection. My treat, you need to watch the greatest film ever created.” Jaehyun rambled as he scribbled down and turned to Doyoung smiling sheepishly. “Consider this our first date.”

Doyoung blushed brightly.

***

The next day, Doyoung and Jaehyun started their little plan when the latter came to drive  Doyoung and his little brother to school.

“Holy shit. Who’s that Adonis parked in front of our house.” Donghyuck shouted when Jaehyun lowered the window and waved at Doyoung who just opened the door.

“Donghyuck ! I told you not to swear !” Their mom scolded as she came out of the living room and saw Jaehyun. “Jesus Christ who’s that angel ?”

“Oh my God can’t you two quiet down ?” Doyoung whined hoping Jaehyun didn’t hear them. He turned his head to see Johnny watering the flowers. He was eyeing Jaehyun suspiciously. “He’s my boyfriend.” He stated loud enough for Johnny to hear.

Doyoung checked to see if his neighbor had effectively heard well and it seems to be the case because Johnny nearly dropped the watering can. He couldn’t see his face well because soon Donghyuck was bouncing in front of his with a big bright smile.

“For real ? Is he really ?” He chirped.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier that you had a boyfriend ? And a fine one !” His mom questioned.

“Mom please…” Doyoung wanted to jump off a cliff. “I don’t know… It’s recent so I didn’t want to rush things I guess.” He breathed.

“You really got yourself the big deal Honey.” His mom smiled.

“You don’t even know mom.” Doyoung thought.

“Ask him what’s his favorite dish.” She continued.

“What ? Why ?”

“Because he’s totally going to have dinner with us as soon as possible.” She chimed.

“But mo-“

“There’s no but. My son is having his very first boyfriend, the least I can do as a great mom is to invite him for dinner.”

Doyoung didn’t want to shatter his mom’s delight so he just nodded. He had hoped this would have happen with a real boyfriend.

He walked down the aisle following Donghyuck who was practically floating with each steps. He hoped in Jaehyun’s car while his younger brother did the same.

“Hi Bunny ! Hi…”

“The name is Donghyuck !” Donghyuck said enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you Donghyuck. My name is Jaehyun.” He smiled.

“I’m really surprised that my brother is going out with someone like you. I mean you’re handsome and you seem pretty cool an-“

“Hyuck I swear to God if you don’t shut the fuck up right now I’m telling mom about who broke her favorite vase.”

“You wouldn’t do that ?” The younger whispered in horror.

“Try me.”

“I was just being nice towards your boyfriend.” He pouted glaring at his older brother. “Jaehyun, please take care of him even if he can be a pain the ass.”

“Don’t worry I will.” Jaehyun chuckled before he started the car and pulled out of the alley.

“Right Bunny ?” He said putting one of his hand on Doyoung’s thigh. Doyoung jolted and the fact that he found Jaehyun driving with one hand insanely attractive didn’t really help his case. At all.

“Yeah.” He choked out. “Why Bunny though ?”

“I don’t know ? You make me think of one. You’re as cute as them.” He grinned looking directly at Doyoung making him flush.

Doyoung didn’t want to admit it but he really liked it.

***

They confirmed the rumours Jaehyun’s team had spread by entering the cafeteria hand in hand. All eyes including Taeyong ones to Jaehyun’s delight were on them. They had stopped in the middle of the room and Jaehyun slipped a paper in Doyoung’s backpocket while whispering “See you later bunny.” with an husky voice that gave Doyoung a few goosebumps.  
 Jaehyun casted a glance towards Taeyong who looked stunned and smiled. Then he left to go eat with his friends while Doyoung went to sit with Jungwoo whose eyes were so big he thought they were going to run out of his head.

“ Where ? When ? How ? Spill.” Jungwoo asked impatiently.

Doyoung sighed before planting his straw in his strawberry milk brick. He hadn’t really prepared a speech to give to people who were going to ask him how the fuck did he manage to go out with golden boy Jaehyun. He didn’t like to lie but he didn’t really have the choice. After all, this whole fake dating thing was going to make him liar king, Pinocchio could apply to work at Mc Donald’s right there and then.

“It’s still new… I’d say less than a week ?” Doyoung answered while Jungwoo looked at him with eager eyes, hanging at each words he was saying. “I don’t really know how it started. We talked a bit, and then talked more than just a bit. And here we are. It was pretty natural.” Doyoung screamed internally.

“I can’t believe you manage to snatch the Jung Jaehyun !” Jungwoo squealed. “I mean you’re good looking and smart and all but … you know ? You went from 0 to level 100 real quick !”

“Yeah, insane.” Doyoung faked a laugh before sipping from his strawberry milk.

“And…” Jungwoo smirked and Doyoung sensed he wasn’t going to like where this was going. “How far did you two go ? Did he already got a homerun ?”

Doyoung choked on his drink while blushing madly.

“What the fuck Jungwoo ?” He screeched slapping his friend’s arm while his ears turned the color of his drink.

Jungwoo feigned he was hurt. “I was joking !” He whined rubbing where the older had hit him. “Did he though ?” He questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

“’You have a death wish ?” Doyoung hissed. “Of course not.” He mumbled and sipped angrily through his strawberry milk.

Jungwoo chuckled and took a bite of his hamburger. “By the way, what did he slip in your pocket back there ?” He asked curiously.

Doyoung had almost forgotten that. “I don’t know either. Wait.” He put down his drink and took off the paper from his pocket before unfolding it.

“That hoodie looks super cute on you. Have a nice day Bunny. :) “ He read out loud with rosy cheeks.

“Oh my God that’s adorable ! And he calls you Bunny this is too cute !” Jungwoo squealed and Doyoung hid his red face behind his hands. “Aaaaw you’re blushing Doyoung ! That’s so cute !” Jungwoo teased.

“Shut up !” Doyoung whined. Those little papers thing wasn’t on the contract and Doyoung didn’t see it coming. The worst was that he actually liked the gesture. Jung Jaehyun was going to be the death of him.

“Real talk now, I’m really happy for you.” He smiled and Doyoung almost felt bad because all of this was fake and he knew that Jungwoo was genuinely happy for him. “I saw the look you gave him when you were walking and holding hands earlier. You really looked delighted, it’s rare to see you like this.” Doyoung gulped.

He didn’t really put an act on looking happy. But it was still fake. Right ?

***

Since Doyoung never dated, he never went on a date. To say he was panicking would be an understatement. Actually he nearly got some sleep because he was too stressed about his first date. Even the long student council meeting of yesterday that he thought would never end and that had tired him like no tomorrow didn’t succeed to put him to sleep because his brain didn’t want to shut down for the night.

It was dumb. Because it was fake. But still, Doyoung was having a mental breakdown because that was his first date ever and he knew for a fact that the first date was the most important. At least that was what romance novels taught him.  
And if he did know something about first date was that having a good outfit was primordial.  
Thus, Doyoung was standing in front of his wardrobe, freshly out of the shower, and he was lost. Jaehyun had texted him an hour ago telling him he would be there by 7PM. Doyoung checked his alarm clock where he read 6:23PM and unless he wanted to go almost naked with only a towel he had to find a solution quickly.

“You still ain’t ready ?” Donghyuck asked as he barged in Doyoung’s room.

The older rolled his eyes. “Hyuck I already told you to knock before entering my room.” He groaned.

“Sorry.” The youngest said as he sat on Doyoung’s bed. “Nervous ?” He teased.

“Shut up.” Doyoung paused. “Yes, please help me I think I’m gonna pass out.” He whined.

Donghyuck smiled before hoping off the bed. “Hyuck to the rescue.” The boy rummaged through his brother’s wardrobe and after a few minute he took out a plain oversized white shirt and a skinny black jean along with a leather belt. “Wear this with your black creepers and you’ll be okay.” He smiled and Doyoung hugged him. “Oh my God you’re a life savior I love you !”

“Yeah, yeah now go dress up before your prince charming arrives.”

 

When Doyoung walked down the stairs, Jaehyun was having a conversation with his mom.

“Next time you’ll have dinner with us Jaehyun ! I insist !”

“Okay Ma’am I think I can’t say no to you after all.” Jaehyun chuckled before he saw Doyoung descending the stairs and his smile brightened. “Hi Bunny, you look beautiful !”

Doyoung blushed and couldn’t help to smile shyly. “Hi. You don’t look bad either.” Jaehyun was wearing a grey oversized hoodie, dark ripped jeans and a pair of black vans. Doyoung really wanted to scream at how soft and boyfriend he looked. Jaehyun smiled and took Doyoung’s hand in his before intertwining their fingers. Doyoung’s mom cooed at how adorable the two boys were.

“Well lovebirds have fun but don’t cross the line okay ?” She warned.

“Don’t worry Ma’am we won’t ! I’ll bring you back your son in one piece.” Jaehyun laughed before pulling Doyoung with him to his car.

***

The film went well. Even though it wasn’t the kind of movies Doyoung usually watched he was obliged to recognize it was a good movie and actually he enjoyed it a lot. They were nearly at the end of the movie and Doyoung gasped when the whole twist was revealed. He really didn’t see that coming and Jaehyun chuckled, happy to see that Doyoung was so engrossed in the movie. He caressed Doyoung’s thigh to catch his attention for a bit.

“I’m going to buy something to drink, you want another coke ?” Doyoung nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He said before hopping off the car.

Jaehyun walked to the drive in shop and asked for a coke and a lemonade. While he was waiting for his order he saw Taeyong not to far from him. He was just about to go and say hi when another man joined his ex.  
Taeyong smiled and cupped his face before kissing him. It sent a stroke through Jaehyun’s heart who wanted to divert his eyes but just couldn’t. Taeyong seemed to feel the stare because he turned down and his face fell when he saw Jaehyun. When Jaehyun met his eyes, he turned around as it had burnt him. He heard Taeyong’s “Jae” but he grabbed the two drinks and fast walk to where he was coming from.  
By the time he got back to his car the film was over and he was pissed. He entered the car and set the two drinks between the two car seats.

“Wow ! I didn’t think I was going to like it that much but it was so good ! I’m glad you made me discover it an-“ Doyoung paused. “What’s wrong ?”

“Taeyong was there. With his boyfriend. Saw them making out over there.” Jaehyun blurted.

“Oh.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung murmured.

“Don’t, it’s not your fault.” Jaehyun shook his head.

“But… We can go home right now if you want.”

Jaehyun set his head on the steering wheel. “No. Actually, no I want to spend more time with you. I’m upset because I was having a good time and seeing them ruined it. I need to change my mind.” He breathed. “Except if you want to go home.” Jaehyun lifted his head and turned to Doyoung.

“No. I want to spend more time with you too.” Doyoung smiled. “And I may know a place to finish our date.”

“I’m listening.” Jaehyun mirrored Doyoung’s grin.

 

Doyoung had guided Jaehyun to the heights of the city. He loved to come here especially at night during summer with Donghyuck. They loved watching the lights of the city and sometimes they were lucky enough to be able to see the stars despites the artificial lights of the buildings. Tonight was one of those lucky nights.

Jaehyun stopped the car near Doyoung’s favorite and secret spot before the two boys hopped of the car. They walked to the barrier that prevented people to fall down and they sat down, swinging their foot in the empty air.

“The view is pretty isn’t it ?” Doyoung smiled turning looking at Jaehyun who was relishing at how beautiful the nightscape was.

“Yeah, it’s pretty.”

There was a comfortable silence where the two of them were just enjoying the view and the peaceful night.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Jaehyun said after a while.

“No problem. I’m glad it made you forget about your earlier encounter… Oh shit I just made you remember it right ? I’m so sorry shit I should just stop talk-“

“You’re cute.” Jaehyun said smiling fondly as he laid his arms on the barrier and set his head on them, looking directly at Doyoung. The latter didn’t know what to do or what to say because that shut him up, in both words and actions. All he could do was blushing like a floor lamp. He buried his head in his arms and groaned, hiding his face but the tip of his ears were still visible. Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung groaned even more.

“Oh I just thought of something !” Jaehyun said as he rummaged through the pocket of his hoodie and took out his phone. “Doyoung look at me !”

“Why ? What do you want ?” He mumbled as he lifted his head and almost instantly Jaehyun snapped a picture of him. “What the hell Jaehyun ?” Doyoung snapped.

“It’s for my lockscreen.” He said as he showed the screen to Doyoung. Actually Doyoung looked cute on it, he was pouting and you could see the remaining pink on his cheeks. “Your turn now. Give me your phone.” Doyoung eyed him silently asking if he was serious and Jaehyun extended his hand, looking determined. Doyoung sighed and gave it to him. Jaehyun smiled and did a peace sign before snapping a picture and setting it to Doyoung’s lockscreen. He gave it back to him. Doyoung would lie if he denied he looked adorable on it. It must have shown on his face because now Jaehyun was smirking.

“I know I’m beautiful.”

“You wish.” Doyoung scoffed. “I’ll just keep it because I was tired of my previous lockscr-“ He couldn’t finish his phrase because of a sneeze. We still had warm days but the cold night breeze was pretty strong.

“Shit, you’re cold ?” Doyoung nodded shivering a little. “Hold on.” Jaehyun took out his hoodie.

“But you’re gonna get cold !” Doyoung said.

“It’s okay ! I have a hot body in many terms.” Jaehyun laughed. “Now turn to me.” Doyoung did as asked and Jaehyun put the sweatshirt on him. He pulled the hood on Doyoung’s face to warm him and Doyoung blew on his hand to heat them up.

“Hey, can I ask you something ?” Jaehyun said still looking at Doyoung’s eyes.

“Yeah ?” He looked up from his hands.

“Why didn’t you date before ? You’re good looking, smart, kind and all so ?”

“I don’t know.” Doyoung snorted looking down. “I guess no boy had ever wanted to date me ?”

“No no no no.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I know that Qian Kun from class C asked you out during our freshman year.”

“… That’s true.” Doyoung conceded.

“Then what’s the real reason ?”

Doyoung fiddled with his hands.

“Well… It’s fun and cool to read romance, to write about it, to watch movies about it and to even imagine them in my head. But… When it comes to real romance …”

“You’re scared ?”

Doyoung nodded, a bit ashamed. “But why ?”

“It’s just that… I’m scared I won’t be able to live up the other’s expectations. I’m scared they discover how dull I am and that they get tired of me and just leave.” Doyoung breathed with a sad smile.

Jaehyun took his hand making him looking up. “You’re not dull though. I had fun tonight. You’re pretty good at dating.”

“Thanks.” Doyoung chuckled. Jaehyun was happy he was able to make the smile of the boy’s face return.

“Okay, I think we should call it a night.” He said as he stood up helping Doyoung to get up as well. “It’s getting pretty late.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Jaehyun walked Doyoung to his door although the latter assured him it wasn’t necessary.

“Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it.” Doyoung said as he put the key in the lock.

“You’re welcome. The feeling is mutual.” Jaehyun replied, smiling.

There was an awkward silence when neither of them knew what to say.

“Well, I guess I’m going to sleep.” Doyoung said as he pushed the front door. Jaehyun nodded still smiling. Doyoung was about to enter his house when he turned and kissed Jaehyun on the cheek out of impulse.  
  
“G-Good night !” He stuttered before turning around and going back home.  
He swore he saw Jaehyun blush.

Doyoung went upstairs on tip-toes to not disturb his family’s sleep. He closed the door of his room and slid down against it. He buried his head in knees only realizing know what he’d just done. He noticed at this moment he still had Jaehyun’s hoodie on him.

“Oh shit I didn’t give it back to him.” He muttered.

Doyoung took his phone and opened his chat with Jaehyun.

**To “annoying golden boy” :** I forgot to give your hoodie back.

He got a response after a few seconds.

**From “annoying golden boy” :** It’s okay Bunny. It looks better on you. :)

Doyoung’s cheeks turned pink.  
He received another notification but from Instagram this time. It was saying he had been tagged on one of Jaehyun’s publications. He tapped the app and saw that Jaehyun had made a post with three photos.  
One of them together they took at the drive in cinema, another with the both of them they took on the heights before going back to the car. The last photo was a photo of Doyoung looking at the nightscape, with a smile on his face and Jaehyun’s hoodie. The caption said “the view was pretty, but you were prettier.”. Doyoung’s cheeks went from pink to red. It was so corny but he loved it. He liked the post and messaged Jaehyun.

**To “annoying golden boy” :** oh my God you’re so corny !

**From  “annoying golden boy” :** haha you saw the post ! it was true though you were prettier than the view !

**To “annoying golden boy” :** jesus you’re such a dork

**To “annoying golden boy” :** well I’m going to sleep i’ll see you on monday

**From “annoying golden boy” :** good night bunny sleep tight !

**To “annoying golden boy” :** goodnight Jaehyun sleep well

Doyoung didn’t notice he had the broadest smile on his face before he stepped in front of the mirror. He changed to his pajamas and took the hoodie in his hand before hugging it.

“It smells like him.” He thought.

Doyoung went to bed and slept with the hoodie in his arms and Jaehyun’s scent to guide his dreams.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter ! and also thank you fall the kudos and the kind comments you left previously it really warmed my heart you don't even know !  
> so i really enjoyed writting this chapter because i love writting fluff ! i kept the contract and the fight club thing because it's one of my favorite movies of all times !  
> also i kept lara jean's speech about love (well i modified it a bit) because it was a part that really hit me when i watched the movie... because i never related to a teen movie that much so what doyoung is saying about why he doesn't date etc is kinda how i feel about dating and stuff
> 
> oh and doyoung and jaehyun's outfit and the whole lockscreen thing were inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/ddistricthan/status/1030909738198937600)
> 
> fyi i finished the last chapter yesterday because i wanted to finish writing this fic before going back to school and i feel so sad now that i ended it ;; but now i can really assure you regular updates ! by the way i'll publish the next chapter on saturday or sunday ! :) i promise more juicy things ;))
> 
> thanks for reading again and don't forget to leave me your impressions on the comment section ! 
> 
> hmu [@sarsorri](https://twitter.com/sarsorri) or on [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sarsorri)


	4. i guess things changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is falling and doesn't want to admit it. But what if Jaehyun shared the same feelings ? No, no impossible... But what if ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff and literally the calm before the storms 
> 
> (im sorry for the typos i'm tired so bear with me please ;;)

In a matter of a few weeks, Doyoung went from the invisible to the visible world. It was actually crazy to see how your life became different when you changed your circle of friends and acquaintances. Before, walking down the corridors was just something he would do everyday without anyone noticing it. Now, everytime he would go to his locker between classes he could hear whispers between his back as he had become one of the hot topic of the school. Although, Doyoung didn’t really care about it and you could even say he was having fun. He’d never been in the spotlights and he was starting to get used to it. Plus it didn’t really have any cons, he would sometime eat with Jaehyun and his rather weird but somehow nice friends and people would know his name. Guess he was living the surprising and eventful last year of high school Johnny had promised him.

Speaking of his neighbor, Doyoung hadn’t seen him in a while, apparently doing a great job at avoiding him, and he was surely glad about it.   
They were now in mid-october and the fake dating game was going quite well. They went on different dates. Jaehyun finally got to have dinner with Doyoung’s family resulting in his mom showing Jaehyun a plenty of Doyoung’s baby pictures. Doyoung thought he was gonna die from embarrassment and of course Jaehyun teased him about it during two weeks straight. Jaehyun would wait for Doyoung after his student council meetings while Doyoung assisted to Jaehyun’s morning practice.   
And speaking of practice, today was the first basketball game of the season and of course Doyoung came to cheer for his fake boyfriend. He was sitting in the bleachers with Jungwoo whose boyfriend Lucas was also playing on the team. People were looking for a seat as the game was about to begin, the players entered on the court. The coach gathered the team to give them his last instructions. Even if he had come to notice it, Doyoung couldn’t help to be in awe at how Jaehyun was focused on the game. His usual bubbly attitude was replaced with a fierce and concentrated one. The one of a leader and Doyoung would lie if he refused to admit that he found it really hot.

“Doyoung you’re drooling.” Jungwoo teased.

Doyoung averted his eyes from oogling Jaehyun who was stretching on the court to look at his shoes.

“I’m not.” He mumbled as he wiped the corners of his mouth just in case.

“Don’t worry I’m no one to judge. I’m here to see my beautiful boyfriend’s muscles.” He chuckled clasping his hands together in glee.

“I thought you were there to cheer for him ?”

“Yeah that too.”

Doyoung sighed and was about to retort something but the referee ordered the two teams to take place. Jaehyun and the captain of the other team shook hands for fair game. Then, the referee blew the starting whistle and the game began.   
Doyoung didn’t really understand the rules of basketball all he knew was what he had retained from Jaehyun’s little lessons. He knew the positions of the players and that Jaehyun was a point guard. He also knew how the points were counted and that was it. That didn’t restrain him to cheer for the captain everytime he scored a shot.   
In response, Jaehyun would allow himself to take his mind out of the game and he would wink or blow a kiss to Doyoung. Of course, the boy couldn’t stop blushing as Jungwoo laughed at him while Jaehyun would smirk, satisfied.   
Somehow, seeing Doyoung so flustered would help him to score more points and soon the game was over and Jaehyun’s team was victorious. Jaehyun shook hands with the other captain again before two of his team members carried him on their shoulders. Jaehyun burst out laughing as he throw his head back.   
At that moment, Doyoung’s heart missed a bit. Seeing Jaehyun like this made his chest warm like it had never been and he really didn’t know why. Jaehyun was looking so happy and so candid, Doyoung swore it was the most genuine sight he’d ever seen.

Jungwoo pulled him out of his thought when he grab Doyoung’s hand and drag him to the court. The young boy threw himself at his boyfriend and Lucas spun him around before kissing him. Deep inside Doyoung thought he wanted Jaehyun to do the same with him.

“What the hell Doyoung ? Don’t think about things like that.” He thought to himself, slapping himself mentally.

He looked for Jaehyun but didn’t see him. After a while, he spotted him as he began to jog towards the boy to congratulate him on his victory, he stopped dead in his track. Jaehyun wasn’t alone. He was talking to Taeyong. And from where he was Doyoung could hear them.

“Congrats for your game. You played well.” Taeyong said smiling.

“Thanks.” Jaehyun nodded and there was an awkward pause.

“So… You’re going out with Doyoung now ?” Taeyong asked looking hesitant.

“Yeah. Why ? Are you jealous ?” Jaehyun smirked.

“Jae…” Taeyong sighed and Doyoung unconsciously clenched his hands at the nickname. “We’ve talked about it. We had to stop. We weren’t working anymore.”

“More like you talked and I couldn’t have a word. You didn’t even let me tell you how I felt. You didn’t respond to any of my texts when I asked for a second chance !” Jaehyun snapped, looking really angry causing head turning to their direction.

“Jae…”

Doyoung didn’t hear the rest because he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t know why but Jaehyun talking to Taeyong, Taeyong calling him “Jae” and Jaehyun looking like he wanted to get Taeyong back… All of this made him sick. It was dumb because that was the whole point of this fake dating thing. However Doyoung felt his heart tighten. He felt like he was some second choice which was somewhat what they agreed to but it was like the realization of it just hit him the moment he saw how Jaehyun looked at Taeyong.

He stormed off the gym.   
The night had fallen and the autumn chill made Doyoung shiver. He was thinking about how he should have brought something warmer when he felt a coat being put on his shoulders. He turned his head and froze.

“Hey Doyoung.”

“H-H-H-Hey Johnny.”

Johnny was standing at his side with a non expressive-face looking in the distance. For a while, neither of them talked and Doyoung wished some car on the parking lot would hit him. Of course it didn’t happen.

“What are you doing here ?” Doyoung whispered after taking a deep breath.

“Mingyu from the basketball team. He invited me.”

“Oh, I see.”

There was another silence.

“Are you going to talk to me about it ? ” Johnny finally asked looking at Doyoung who averted his gaze.

“About what ?” Doyoung feigned ignorance.

“Doyoung you perfectly know what I’m talking about. I’m not even mad I just want to talk to you an-“

“Please stop.” Doyoung interrupted. “I don’t want to have this talk. Not now.” He muttered looking at the ground. “I’ll talk to you when I’m ready. Please don’t tell Ten about it.”

Johnny looked at him seeming to ponder if he should dig further but he finally sighed in defeat.

“Okay. I’ll wait. And I won’t tell Ten. Also I wanted to give this back to you.” He said as he handed Doyoung the letter he had received.

“Thank you.” Doyoung smiled weakly and took it before putting it in his pocket.

“But… Is Jaehyun really your boyfriend ?” Johnny questioned.

“Yeah ?” Doyoung huffed. “Why ? Does it seem so unbelievable I have a boyfriend ?”

“No, of course no.” Johnny chuckled. “It’s just… He’s not really your type.”

Doyoung was about to respond when an arm wrapped around his shoulder making him jolt.

“Hi Bunny.” Jaehyun said as he kissed Doyoung’s temple. “Oh hi Johnny ! What’s up ?” He said as he fist bumped the older. Last year, Johnny was on the basketball team as well so Jaehyun and him were old teammates.

 “Hey Jung. Going okay and you ?”

“Super fine as you can see I couldn’t be happier.” Jaehyun grinned as he slipped his hand in Doyoung’s back pocket making the latter blush instantly.

“Yeah I can see that.” Johnny observed looking between the two boys. “Well I gotta go. It was nice to see you !” He waved before he turned around and walked away.

When he was out of sight Doyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You okay there ?” Jaehyun asked, a bit worried.

“Yeah. I just didn’t expect him to be there.”

“Did he said something ?”

“Yeah he wanted to talk about the… the letter. But I said I wasn’t ready to talk about it. I asked him to not tell Ten a word about it and he agreed.”

Jaehyun hummed and patted Doyoung on the back. “You did well Bunny.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung mumbled and leaned into Jaehyun’s touch. He needed some comfort.

“Oh about earlier, sorry for the kiss and the hand but I just thought I should show Johnny who you belonged to.”

Doyoung’s heart skipped a bit for the second time this night. Hearing that coming from Jaehyun made him feel so warm and fuzzy in the inside. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as his hands were shaking.

“It’s fine. You did the right thing, don’t worry.” He managed to sort out.

“I’m relieved.” Jaehyun breathed. “So ? How was my game ?” He smiled.

“Well I’m not a specialist but I guess it was great ?”

“You guess ? I scored half of our score !” Jaehyun shouted looking indignant.

“Is that so ?” Doyoung hummed poking his chin with his finger. “Didn’t see that sorry.” He teased.

He started laughing at Jaehyun’s defeated face until the latter took him on his back giving Doyoung a not so unwanted piggy back.

“Jaehyun !” Doyoung laughed. “Put me down !”

“Nope !” Jaehyun laughed as he sped up. They looked like two idiots, running into the almost empty parking lot at night but they didn’t care. Doyoung was on cloud nine. He had lived a lot of those kind of moments with Jaehyun since they started fake dating. Pure moments of bliss where they would just laugh together like that, enjoying the moment and each other’s presence. Doyoung knew he was falling and he also knew he shouldn’t. But he didn’t want it to end.

***

Weeks passed and nothing extravagant happened. Doyoung still didn’t find the courage to talk to Johnny but he tried not to think too much about it. In any case, Johnny had respected his choice and he didn’t contact him either. He didn’t really talk to Ten either. There had been a few calls that Doyoung ended way to quickly because he was afraid to spill the secret by inadvertence.

Jaehyun hadn’t talk to Taeyong since the first game episode and Doyoung was actually glad about it. They were now attached by the hips and he was starting to feel things for Jaehyun. Things that were far beyond only having a crush on someone and it terrified Doyoung. Sometimes he thought that Jaehyun could be returning his feelings even more now that he seemed not to care about Taeyong anymore. But still, Doyoung couldn’t risk it. Things were cool as they were.

They were at the end of their arrangement and soon Doyoung was in his mom’s car. She parked in the school parking lot where students were already climbing on board of the bus that would take them in the mountains for the ski trip.

“Okay. I packed you some snacks, here take this.” She gave Doyoung a paper bag. She continued as her son rummaged through the content. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth after every meal. Also be careful in the snow I don’t want you to broke your leg so listen well to the instructor an-“

“What the fuck Mom ?!” Doyoung shrieked as he pull out condoms from the bag with a flushed face.

“Language young man.” She scolded. “And those are for Jaehyun and you. You know this weekend was already a thing for couple when I was your age. Speaking of that I wa-”

“Please don’t continue.” Doyoung pleaded as his face went blank and his back slid down against the car seat.

“Yeah, right. Whatever, you can do what you want with your body but I want to make sure you use protection. Oh Jaehyun is there ! I think he’s waiting for you.” Her mom nudged him and Doyoung looked through the car window.

Jaehyun was standing next to the bus, with his bag set on the ground. Judging by the red on the tip of his nose, he had been waiting for some time and instead of going up in the bus with the heater he chose to wait for Doyoung. Doyoung’s heart swelled at that and it didn’t help when Jaehyun spotted him and waved at him with a big grin on his face.

“You should go.” Mrs Kim smiled seeing the look in his son’s eyes when he waved back at Jaehyun. “Have fun !” She said as she kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, with that” Doyoung lifted the paper bag. “I got everything to have fun.” He sighed before kissing him mom goodbye. He grabbed his bag with all his belongings for the sojourn and walked to Jaehyun, his smile getting bigger and bigger with every step. Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to engulf Doyoung in a big warm hug and even if he knew it was just to show off Doyoung’s heart rate increased at the speed of light.

“Hi Bunny.” Jaehyun said as pulled out keeping his hands on Doyoung’s waist.

“Hi.” He replied taking Jaehyun’s nose between his fingers. “Why didn’t you wait for me in the bus silly ? Your nose is all red.”

“I wanted you to worry about me like you’re doing right now.” Jaehyun snickered and Doyoung slapped him playfully on the arm.

They put their bags in the baggage hold and found a place to sit on the bus.

“Okay I’m sorry but I can’t wait more hold on !” Jaehyun said as he rummaged through his bag as Doyoung looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jaehyun took out a Tupperware that he opened and Doyoung gasped.

“But those ar-“

“Your favorite cookies. I spent all yesterday afternoon on it. They aren’t the first try actually.” Jaehyun admitted scratching his nape. “I hope you’ll like them.”

Doyoung’s smile was brighter than the snow covering the cars on the parking lot. He pecked Jaehyun’s cheek and the boy blushed. But Doyoung didn’t see that as he was diving his hand in the box. He took a bite and put a hand on his mouth as he swallowed the cookie.

“Wow it’s super good ! Almost as good as my mom’s !”

“Really ? I asked her for the recipe in all honesty.” He chuckled. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I love them. Thanks you !” Doyoung smiled as he continued eating.

“Oh my God you two are so domestic, it’s disgusting.” Yuta said as he leaned over their seats from behind making the two boys blush.

“Fuck off Yuta.” Jaehyun snarled. “You’re just jealous because Sicheng couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah you’re right. So I need to compensate by teasing lovely couples.” He cackled as Jaehyun flipped him off.

Soon, the bus started and Yuta returned to his seat. Jaehyun had prepared a playlist for the trip. He tapped the play button after lending Doyoung one of his earphone buds. Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder who smiled fondly. Jaehyun laid his head on the top of the raven haired boy one. Doyoung’s hand was settled on Jaehyun’s thigh next to the boy’s hand. He caressed Jaehyun’s hand with his pinkie. After a few second, Jaehyun delicately slid his hand with his and interlaced their fingers making Doyoung’s heart skip a beat. Doyoung’s eyes slowly closed as he was lulled to sleep by the music and Jaehyun’s thumb drawing little circles on his skin.

***

“There’s no way you’re gonna spend the whole day in your room.” Jaehyun said as he was trying to drag Doyoung out of his bed. “What are you even gonna do ?”

“I brought some reading !” Doyoung retorted showing Jaehyun the pile of romance novels on the nightstand.

Jaehyun sighed. “I’m not going to let you here while the weather is so good.”

“But I don’t know how to ski !” Doyoung whined.

“I’ll teach you.”

“No !”

“Why ?”

Doyoung turned his head slightly blushing. “I’m scared.” He mumbled.

Jaehyun snorted.

“Don’t laugh !”

“Okay, okay ! How about,” He took Doyoung’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb soothingly. “We just go and play in the snow. Like you know we can just walk around and build a snowman ?”

“If you start to sing that song I’m punching you.” Doyoung deadpanned and Jaehyun laughed. “So you in ?”

Doyoung pondered looking away. To be honest, it sounded appealing and soon he gave in to Jaehyun’s delight.

At the end of the day, both boys were exhausted. They had wandered to the nearby village and Doyoung bought some souvenirs for his family. Then they build a snowman and of course Jaehyun couldn’t resist to sing a well known song from a kid movie about building snowmen. This resulted on Doyoung throwing a snowball at him and of course it led to a snowball fight. The two boys felt like children again as they laughed pushing each other in the snow and Doyoung couldn’t feel happier.

They headed to the hotel hand in hand as Doyoung ones were freezing. They were discussing about what movie they should watch tonight in the hall when Taeyong dashed before them. Doyoung noticed that his face was stained with tears and his eyes were red rimmed. His shoulders were shaking and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jaehyun who ran after the boy calling his name.   
Doyoung didn’t know what to do, he just stood there in the middle of the room. Yuta who had witnessed the whole scene walked to Doyoung’s side.

“Mh. I heard Taeyong’s boyfriend dumped him.” He said.

Doyoung felt like the wall were spinning around him. It was like his whole little dream just stopped right there. Now that Taeyong was single again, he was going to go back with Jaehyun and Doyoung’s little idyll would stop. Doyoung felt like crying and it must have shown on his face because Yuta put a hand on his shoulder.

“You look like you need some hot tea and a good listener. Go take a shower and come to my room.”

Doyoung nodded and did as he was told.

***

Freshly showered, Doyoung was now sitting on Yuta’s bed as they were just delivered the Chinese food Yuta had ordered before Doyoung got in his room.

“Okay so,” Yuta said as he digged his chopsticks in the food. “You put on a fake dating relationship with Jaehyun to make Johnny think you weren’t in love with him because you also wrote him a letter.” Doyoung nodded and he pursued. He had decided to broke the “fight club” rule of the contract because he wasn’t sure if this contract was valid anymore. “And Jaehyun accepted because he wanted to make Taeyong feel jealous to get him back ?” Doyoung nodded again. “Jesus Christ you two are really dumbasses.” He deadpanned and Doyoung sighed.

“I know… The thing is that… To know that Taeyong is now single… I don’t know why but … It’s bugging me.” Doyoung said quietly while rubbing his arm.

“Holy shit.” Yuta said as he widened his eyes.

“What ?” Doyoung looked at him curiously.

“You caught feelings. Oh my God, you’re totally in love with him !” Yuta exclaimed smiling proudly.

Doyoung choked on the the iced tea he was drinking. “What ? No, of course no ! I’m not in love with Jaehyun !” He blushed madly.

“I’m sorry but you’re totally blushing. And the fact that you’re scared of Taeyong being single again clearly means that you don’t wanna lose Jaehyun.”

“Y-You think so ?” Doyoung answered after a while.

“Yep. Definitely. Plus from what you showed at school I could see you weren’t acting. And as a member of the theater club I know what I’m talking about.”

Doyoung wanted to scream or bang his head on the wall until coma would take him away. He hadn’t realized he had fallen so deep and now he was clearly doomed.

“What do you think I should do ?”

“Go talk to him.”

“What ?! B-But…”

“Listen sweetie, when I said you weren’t acting I meant the both of you. I know Jaehyun and he can’t act for shit, one time he had auditioned for a role and it was a total disaster. The look in his eyes when he looks at you, it’s real. I think he probably likes you too. And he’s probably waiting for you in the hot tub.”

“You think he’s waiting for me in the hot tub ?”

“Yeah. I’m sure of it.” Yuta smiled as Doyoung put on his shoes before he practically run to the door. Before he exited the room, he turned to Yuta to thank him and the Japanese boy just smiled and shouted him a “good luck !”.

 

Jaehyun was effectively in the hot tub when Doyoung arrived. No one else was there. He pushed the glass door and stepped on the terrace.   
Jaehyun was lounging in the tub, with closed eyes. As he walked towards him with quiet footsteps, Doyoung had a full display on his naked torso and he was trying hard not to think about it. He sat at the edge of the tub as Jaehyun finally noticed him.

“Hi Bunny.” He smiled happy to see Doyoung.

“Hi.” Doyoung answered coldly.

Jaehyun noticed the change in his voice and frowned. “What’s wrong ?”

“How is Taeyong ?” Doyoung said not answering, still not looking at Jaehyun.

“His boyfriend dumped him.”

“Oh.” Doyoung responded blankly as if he didn’t already know. “I guess it’s all over now.”

“What do you mean ?” Jaehyun asked clearly not seeing what Doyoung was hinting.

“Our deal. It’s over. You’re gonna go back to him right now ?”

Silence. Doyoung still didn’t want to look at Jaehyun as if looking at him would break it off and reality would hit him in the face.

“For a A+ student, you can be really dumb Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun said after a while making Doyoung look at him with surprised eyes.

“What d-“

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going back with Taeyong.”

Doyoung couldn’t believe his ears. “Oh.” was all he managed to say.

“But what about the contract ?” He finally asked, looking hesitant.

“I guess things have changed.” Jaehyun smiled looking directly in Doyoung’s eyes.

Doyoung felt his heart thumping hard against his ribcage. He wasn’t sure if he was totally understanding what Jaehyun was implying with his last sentence. His brain was malfunctioning because of this annoying golden boy so his body went on autopilot. He removed his shoes and socks and put one leg in the water, then the other one and soon he was wet until his middle but he didn’t care.

“Wh-What are you going ?” Jaehyun asked as he watched Doyoung walking to him in the water with big eyes.

“Honestly I don’t know myself.” Doyoung answered as he came face to face with Jaehyun.

They were so close, only a few inches between their faces as Doyoung put his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulders to support himself. Jaehyun naturally put his hands on Doyoung’s waist and brought him closer, as their bodies were pressed to each other. They didn’t say anything for a moment. Both were staring at each other’s eyes and soon their gaze drifted to the other’s lips. Doyoung could feel his cheeks burning and it wasn’t because of the hot tub.

“You’re making me crazy Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled before he dived his head and captured Doyoung’s lips. It was soft and intense at the same time. Doyoung felt like he was imploding from the inside but in a good way. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as he deepened the kiss, letting Jaehyun’s tongue enter in his mouth. The kiss was messy and clearly not perfect but to Doyoung it was the most wonderful moment he had lived in his short life. They parted because of the lack of hair. Both panting heavily as they smiled to each other.

“So you were jealous ?” Jaehyun asked, smirking.

“Shut up and kiss me Jung Jaehyun.”

“Your wish is my command Bunny.” Jaehyun smiled as he captured Doyoung’s lips again and Doyoung couldn’t feel any happier as he responded to the kiss with all his might.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! thanks for reading this chapter ! i hope you liked it because i really liked to write it i'm a sucker for writing cheesy things so it was really a pleasure for me ! also lmao it escalated a bit quicly but i can't do slow burn i'm sorry and i didn't want this story to be 564684 chapters so yeah...  
> also i know nothing about basketball lmao so i tried my best to describe the jaehyun's game ! 
> 
> oh yeah college started last friday and i'm really stressed because i'm repeating my first year and this is my last chance to pursue a medical career in the future (idk how it works in other countries but let me tell you that french system is fucked up) so i don't know how i will update this fic in the next weeks haha... i'll try to update on every saturday/sunday since 3 chapters are left  
> anyways thank you again for reading and for all the kind comments and kudos it really warms my heart !! see you for the next chapter ! 
> 
> leave a comment and/or a kudo if u liked it :)


	5. guess it was too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that was how love felt like ? Doyoung never felt so happy. But, what he didn't know was that the storm wouldn't come from the snow.

Doyoung woke up in his bed with a big smile on his face. The sky was clear, blinding rays of sunshine filtered through the curtains despite the snow on the window sill and the birds were chirpings on the nearby tree. To Doyoung’s knowledge, it was what characters experienced in his novels when they had spent a wonderful night with the one they loved. Well, actually they didn’t do anything last night and it didn’t go anywhere past the hot make out session. But still, it was something Doyoung had never experienced, it was all new to him and it did made him all giddy and blushy just to think about last night. He recalled Jaehyun’s hands on him, the warmth of his body, the taste of his lips… Doyoung’s ears went red just to think about it and he pulled the cover on top of his head as if someone was going to tease him about his thoughts.   
Doyoung’s phone suddenly bipped and he jumped to grab it. It was a message from Jaehyun and Doyoung hated how his heart was racing just by reading the contact name.

**From dimple boy** **♥** : ur awake bunny ?

And Doyoung also hated how his heart made a little jump when he read the nickname.

**To dimple boy ♥** : yes

**From dimple boy ♥** : sweet :) i have a surprise for u

**To dimple boy ♥** : what kind of surprise ?

**From dimple boy ♥** : if i tell you it aint a surprise anymore :(

**From** **dimple boy ♥** : just dress up and meet me in the great hall :) ok ?

**To** **dimple boy ♥** : its better not be something strange

**From dimple boy ♥** : just come down i miss you :(

**From dimple boy ♥** : ur blushin ?

**To dimple boy ♥** : NO

**To dimple boy ♥** : im coming

**From dimple boy ♥** : hurry bunny <3

Doyoung was definitely blushing.

***

“When I said I was scared of skiing it also included snowboarding you know ?” Doyoung pouted.

“Well no that’s two different things and you only mentioned the ski.” Jaehyun shrugged and he pouted even more.

Jaehyun had refused to Doyoung where they were going this morning so when Doyoung discovered two snowboards when they arrived at the top of the hill, he tried to escape but Jaehyun held him tight and he was way stronger than him. So, Doyoung had to abdicate and he was now helding Jaehyun’s shoulder with wobbly legs, fearing for his dear life.

“If I break my leg, my mom is gonna kill you, you know that ?” Doyoung hissed.

“I don’t think so, she likes me more than she likes you,” Jaehyun smirked and Doyoung wanted to hit him but he was too afraid of falling so he just glared at the other “plus snowboarding is actually way easier than skiing.”

Doyoung was clearly not buying this.

“You already know how to skateboard right ?”

“Yeah I learnt from Johnny.”

“Ok so snowboard is pretty much the same you just have to be flexible on your legs and it’ll be okay. I’ll be down there and I’ll catch you, I promise.” Jaehyun said with a smile.

“You promise ?” Doyoung asked a bit reassured.

Jaehyun pecked him on the lips before smiling softly. “Yeah, I promise.” That seemed to ease Doyoung’s nerves who smiled and slowly removed his hands from Jaehyun’s shoulders.   
Jaehyun smiled at him before he ran down the hill. He waved up at Doyoung while encouraging him. Doyoung had already seen him snowboarding earlier and it didn’t look that hard when Jaehyun was doing it. He had tried to learn by looking at the other’s form but he wasn’t sure he had caught the trick. Doyoung took a deep breath, Jaehyun would catch him at the end of the hill so it’ll be okay, and he started to slide. He tried to apply all the advises Jaehyun had told him and actually he was doing pretty good. A big smile blossomed on his face as he was able to feel the wind and the speed on his blushed by the cold cheeks.

“Jaehyun look ! I’m doing it !” He shouted while laughing.

But what Doyoung hadn’t thought of was : **_how_** **_the fuck do I stop this thing_** ? And meter by meter, the panic arose because he didn’t see a way about how he was going to stop himself.

“Wait wait wait WAIT !! HOW DO I STOP THIS THING I’M GONNA F- OH MY GOD JAEHYUN MOVE WE’RE GONN-“ He couldn’t finish his phrase because he collided with Jaehyun who’d put himself right before him with open arms. They rolled down in the snow and when they stopped, Doyoung was on Jaehyun who was grinning from ear to ear. The board had flew somewhere but that was the least of their worries.

“You did it !” He smiled proudly.

“Are you insane ? I thought I was going to die back there ! Why did you do that ?” Doyoung yelled while his heart was still racing from the adrenaline.

“I promised I’ll catch you, so I just did.” Jaehyun replied as if it was the most natural this to say at this moment.

Doyoung couldn’t help but snort because this boy was just too much. “You’re such an idiot.” Doyoung laughed and Jaehyun joined him. When their laughs quieted down, Doyoung breathed “But you’re my idiot.” Before he leant down to kiss Jaehyun’s lips who didn’t take time to respond, quickly deepening the kiss as he rolled them in the snow. Kissing Jaehyun brought such wonderful feelings in Doyoung’s chest. He completely forgot the cold snow under them as Jaehyun’s warmth was all he could focus on. Doyoung blushed when he moaned because of Jaehyun biting his lips as the latter just smiled into the kiss while caressing his cheek. They parted because of the lack of air and smiled at each other. Doyoung could have stayed there for a thousand years despite the cold as long as he had Jaehyun to warm him up.

“I think we should go back. You’re shivering.” Jaehyun said a bit worried.

“Yeah I think I had enough thrills for today.” Doyoung chuckled and Jaehyun melted at the sound. He pressed his lips one last time against Doyoung’s before he stood up and extended a hand to him. Doyoung gladly took it and gasped when Jaehyun pulled him to him in a bear hug. He buried his head into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck as Jaehyun hold him tighter rocking them gently in the snow.   
After a while, Doyoung laid a kiss on Jaehyun’s neck who jolted at the contact, not expecting the action from the other. Doyoung smiled as he pulled off and took Jaehyun’s in his.

“Since I nearly died I get to choose the movie.”

“Whatever you want Bunny.” Jaehyun said gently as he pecked his cheek.

They went back to the hotel hand in hand. As it was already noon, they ate lunch at the little restaurant of the hotel before going back to their respective rooms. After a good shower and putting on more comfortable clothes, Jaehyun joined Doyoung in his room. Jaehyun rested his back against the headboard as Doyoung snuggled against his chest. He had chosen “Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind” and they were quietly enjoying the movie while drinking hot chocolate. It was one of Doyoung’s favorite movies and he was clearly offended when Jaehyun said he’d never watched it. Doyoung guaranteed him he would be a puddle of tears at the end of the movie and Jaehyun didn’t buy that.  
He clearly should have because, when the credits rolled, he was a crying mess and Doyoung was trying hard not to make fun of him.

“I won’t cry, Jung Jaehyun doesn’t cry in front of movies.” Doyoung mocked imitating Jaehyun’s voice.

“Shut up !” Jaehyun sniffled. “It was fucking beautiful I can’t help it !”

Doyoung laughed and took Jaehyun’s cheeks between his hands and kissed briefly his pouty lips while he whipped the tears from his face.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t make fun of you.” He giggled as Jaehyun pouted again so Doyoung dived for a proper kiss. He turned and tangled his hands in the other’s brown locks.

“Hey.” Doyoung said as he rested his forehead on Jaehyun’s one. “Would you do it ? Erasing me from your memory if something horrible happened ? If you could ?”

“Never.” He said as he hold Doyoung by the waist. “I wouldn’t be able to forget you.” He murmured as he chased for Doyoung’s lips. The latter smiled in the kiss as he pressed himself closer against Jaehyun’s body. He wouldn’t trade these memories for anything in the world.

***

The next morning they were back in the bus. Doyoung was happy to go home because Christmas was in a few days and he loved it but it also meant that Ten was coming home and he hadn’t thought about how to handle it. He preferred not to think about it for the moment and focused on observing the landscape while Jaehyun was sleeping on his shoulder, their hands clasped together.

The bus finally arrived at the school parking lot and the students got off the bus one by one. Jaehyun had to go get his little brother Mark from his dancing lessons, so he bid Doyoung goodbye with a kiss on his lips.  
Doyoung waved at him as a smile lingered on his lips. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Joy. It looked like she wanted to tell him something but was clearly considering if she should.

“Joy ? Can I help you ?” He asked.

“Well… I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you that but I think you should know about it.” She replied fiddling with her fingers clearly looking uneasy and Doyoung had a bad feeling about it.

“I’m listening.” Doyoung encouraged her to continue.

“So… Yesterday I was in Seulgi’s room and I came back to my room late in the night, I’d say 3 or 4 in the morning. And… I saw Jaehyun coming out from Taeyong’s room and I think he spent half of the night there. I thought it would be better if you knew it… I’m sorry, Doyoung…”

Doyoung froze. He couldn’t believe this but he knew that Joy would never lie about things like this. Sadness washed through his veins but it was mostly anger. He couldn’t believe he had been played like this. He felt angry tears coming from his eyes but he didn’t want to let them flow, he wouldn’t cry for Jaehyun.

“It’s not your fault Joy, it’s okay.” He said with a blank voice and clenched fists.

Doyoung spotted his mom’s car parked and he thanked Joy before walking to the car. He opened the car et got on the passenger seat without a word.

“Honey ? Are you okay ?” Her mom asked, voice filled with worries.

Doyoung shook his head. “Yeah, yeah I am …I’m just a bit tired.” He assured as he took out his phone.

**To dimple boy ♥** : Don’t ever talk or approach me again. I don’t want to see your face anymore.

He deleted Jaehyun’s contact and shut off his phone as his mom roared the car to life.

***

Doyoung had barely set his bag on the floor that Donghyuck had already run down the stairs and tackled him in a hug. Doyoung smiled because he really needed some comfort right now and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Missed me ?” He grinned and Donghyuck nodded.

“Yeah ! I didn’t have anyone to tease it was boring.” He said and Doyoung chuckled.

Donghyuck grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him in the living room.

“Wait Donghyuck I didn’t even take my coat off !”

“Don’t care I have a surprise for you !”

Doyoung was about to ask what it was when he turned his head to the couch to see Ten seating on it, smiling widely at him.

“Ten !” Doyoung exclaimed completely forgetting the whole letter and fake dating thing to go hug his best friend.

“Surprise !” Ten said as he giggled, hugging Doyoung tighter.

“What are you doing here ?”

“I finished my exams earlier than expected so I took the first flight to come and see you.” Ten grinned.

“He arrived yesterday.” His mother who was setting the table for dinner said.

“I missed you so much Youngie.” Ten said as he held both of Doyoung’s hands.

“I missed you too Tennie.” Doyoung smiled. “Come to my room. You must have so much to tell me !”

“Yep ! And you too ! I want to know what happened when I wasn’t there !”

“Well, nothing much really.” Doyoung whispered rubbing his arm.

“Nothing much ? You got yourself a boyfriend !” Donghyuck exclaimed and Doyoug never wanted to kill him more.

“WHAT ?” Ten shrieked with a big smile.

“Well we… we’ll discuss this in my room. Come on.” Doyoung sighed.

The two friends popped themselves on Doyoung’s bed as he encouraged Ten to ramble about his new life in college. He really loved the way Ten used to recount things and he realized he had really missed this. Apparently, Johnny wasn’t home until tomorrow so Ten was a bit down that he didn’t get to see his boyfriend yet.

“And you ? What about your boyfriend ? I want to know everything, even the juicy details…mostly the juicy details.” Ten said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Doyoung didn’t really know where to start. He didn’t even know if he should tell the whole truth or hide the letter thing and tell another lie. Again. He was panicking when Donghyuck knocked on the open door.

“Doyoung. Someone’s at the door to see you.”

Doyoung stood up and ran down the stairs to see who it was and with no real surprise, he found himself in front of Jaehyun. Doyoung’s features tightened as Jaehyun started to rant.

“Doyoung please we need to talk. I only saw your text when I came home and you weren’t answering my texts. I drove here as fast as I could. What’s wrong Bunny ?”

Doyoung paused and stepped outside while closing the door behind him.

“What do you want ?” Doyoung said harshly.

“I want to know what was that text for ? What did I do ?”

“Are you kidding me ?” Doyoung stormed. “You spent last night in Taeyong’s room and you’re still asking what did you do ?”

“What ? How do you know this ?”

“See ?” Doyoung scoffed. “You’re not even denying it ! I can’t believe I let myself fall for you when you played me like that !”

“No Doyoung listen I can expl-“

“No. I don’t want to hear this. I’m done. We should just stop. I’m done with your selfish ass I don’t want to be anybody’s second choice.”

“Excuse me ?” Jaehyun yelled and Doyoung jumped because it was the first time he saw Jaehyun being this angry. “Me selfish ? When you used me to cover your ass to make Johnny think you weren’t in love with him ?”

“You were in love with Johnny ?” A voice said behind them.

Doyoung froze as he slowly turned his head to see Ten standing in the doorway. He hadn’t heard him opening the door since he was shouting at Jaehyun. Ten looked hurt, so hurt and as Doyoung leveled down his gaze, all colors left his face when he saw that Ten was holding Johnny’s letter in his left hand. Ten winced as he turned his heels and ran up the stairs to his old room.

“T-Ten ! Wait !” Doyoung called behind him as he felt tears building up to his eyes. He turned to Jaehyun. “Please go home. I beg you, Jaehyun please leave me alone.” Doyoung pleaded.

Jaehyun seemed to ponder whether to stay or to go. Finally, he backed off and returned to his car. 

Doyoung went up to see that Ten had locked the door of his bedroom. He dragged his feet to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He couldn’t believe this. Yesterday he was the happiest man on Earth and now his life was going downhill. He just wanted to disappear, he didn’t want to deal with Jaehyun, with Ten, neither with Johnny, he just wanted all of this to end.   
Mechanically, he grabbed his phone and turned it on. He barely entered his pin code that a flow of texts made his phone vibrate. Half of them were from Jaehyun but the other half were from Jungwoo. Doyoung frowned, this was weird and he clearly sensed that something was off. He tapped on his chat with Jungwoo.

**From junguwu** : OH MY GOD

**From junguwu** : DOYOUNG

**From junguwu** : HOLY SHIT

**From junguwu** : YOU NEED TO SEE THIS

There was link attached to an instagram post.

**From junguwu** : but just for the record that was quite hot i didn’t expect that from you nice job hoe

Doyoung was clearly imagining the worst when he clicked on the link, but he was wrong. What he come up to was worst than all he could have imagined.

It was a video. A video showing Jaehyun and Doyoung’s make out session in the jaccuzi with the caption “shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets”. The video already had more than five hundreds views and about two hundreds comments that Doyoung clearly didn’t want to read.   
All the pressure Doyoung had been holding flew off Doyoung in the way of an endless stream of tears. He couldn’t believe this. This was clearly the end. His life was over. He couldn’t come out of his room after this. He was cornered and he didn’t know what do. He just let himself cry, that’s all he was able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all i'm sorry for the late update i know i said i was going to post last week but ... college you know haha...
> 
> Welp that was the storm I promised last time it's not that deep in fact like just your regular teen drama lmao  
> also i actually don't know what is easier between skiing and snowboarding since i'm absolute shit at skiing and i never tried the snowboard but my mom and my uncle once said to me it was way easier so idk fam 
> 
> again i really liked writing that chapter and i hope u liked reading it as well !   
> idk when i'll post the next chapter since i need to proofread everything r real) and i'm just insanely tired but ill try to do my best !!!!!!
> 
> please leave a comment and/or a kudo if you liked it !!


	6. he was wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung goes to Ten for help and he's lucky their friendhsip is made of gold. Also, someone he wouldn't have expected knocks some sense into his head and he realizes.

Doyoung had been crying for almost the past thirty minutes and he was standing in front of Ten’s closed bedroom door. He knocked at the door but nobody answered and he felt his throat tighten again. Ten was the only one who was able to bring the pieces together of Doyoung’s shattered self.   
Doyoung rested his forehead against the door as the tears started to flow again.

“Ten, please. Open up.” He weeped. “I need help, please.” He cried harder.

At first, there was no response until the doorknob shifted and Ten was in front of him. If there was pure anger on the Thai boy face, it all faded away when he saw how wrecked Doyoung was. He had red rimmed eyes and his whole body was shaking as he couldn’t stop crying.   
Ten took his best friend’s hands in his and pulled him in a hug, gently patting his back.

“Shh, shh it’s okay. I’m here. Don’t cry, I’m here.” He shushed him rocking them gently.

Doyoung finally calmed down after a while and Ten led him to sit on the bed. The younger was still hiccupping and Ten rubbed soothing circles on this back.

“Doyoung. Look at me. What is it ?” Ten asked with a soft reassuring smile.

Doyoung couldn’t talk so he just showed him his phone. Ten took it and looked at the screen, he hand slowly coming to his mouth.

“Oh my God.” He breathed in shock.

“I know, it’s horrible.” Doyoung sniffled.

“You got to kiss Jung Jaehyun in a fucking hot tub ? Where’s my pure and innocent Doyoungie ?”

“Ten !” Doyoung whined though Ten did manage to make him feel a little bit better.

“Sorry, sorry but wow… I didn’ t expect to be watching your sextape today.” Ten snorted.

“We- We didn’t have sex we just made out !” Doyoung shouted with flushed cheeks.

“I’m just messing with you.” Ten laughed while he ruffled Doyoung’s hair who couldn’t help but chuckle in response. It warmed his heart that Ten was still trying to make him feel better considering the situation between the two.

“Okay, we’re going to take down this video don’t worry. Johnny is coming tomorrow, he’ll take that in charge, okay ?”

Doyoung nodded.

“But… Johnny… and the letter you found in my room and… what you heard earlier ?” Doyoung asked looking everywhere but Ten’s eyes.

Ten took a deep breath and put his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders to force him to look at him.

“We’ll see that tomorrow okay ? I’m still mad but you’re completely wrecked you should sleep. You need this.”

 Doyoung nodded again, weakly. He was about to stand up from the bed when Ten grabbed his hand.

“Sleep with me. I’m not going to let you alone after all this fuss.” Ten said firmly and Doyoung felt like crying again.

“Ten…” He whispered as tears were threatening to flow from his eyes.

“That’s what besties are for.” Ten smiled softly. “Come here.”

***

Doyoung woke up with a headache due to yesterday’s crying. He didn’t even remember how he fell asleep, he just recalled Ten’s fingers stroking his hair.   
He fluttered his eyelids as he stirred in Ten’s bed. He noticed that the other was gone. Doyoung grabbed his phone, he had turned it on airplane mode to avoid the flow of notifications he clearly didn’t want to see, and saw that it was already ten in the morning.   
Doyoung rolled off the bed and let his feet guide him to the bathroom. He really stinked as he didn’t even took a shower last night to yesterday’s event. He removed his clothes and stepped in the shower letting the warm water run on his body. It was really comforting and Doyoung wished he could just stay there and avoid all of his problems. However, life wasn’t that easy and no matter how long you ran away from your responsibilities they would always get you in the end.  
After his shower, he changed into something comfortable such as sweatpants and his favorite worn out hoodie. Slowly coming to his senses, he noticed that the house was really quiet which was a bit weird. The floor was empty so he walked down the stairs when he heard small conversations coming from the living room.   
He entered the room and found Johnny and Ten sitting on the couch with Johnny’s laptop on the coffee table. Donghyuck was cleaning the table in the open kitchen when he saw his brother.

“Oh Doyoung, you’re up.” He said making Ten and Johnny turned their head to him.

“Hey Doyoung.” Johnny said with a small smile and Doyoung just nodded.

“Come sit Youngie.” Ten said and Doyoung sat on the armchair that was usually his father’s and his father only. Speaking of that.

“Where are mom and dad ?” He asked Donghyuck.

“They’re out visiting grandma.”

“Oh.” Doyoung paused, slowly turning his head to Ten. “Did they see … ?”

“No, don’t worry.” Ten shook his head. “And Johnny contacted Instagram, they took town the video and blocked the account that posted it.” He continued and Doyoung felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“A chance I saw how to handle that kind of situation in class.” Johnny stated.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Johnny.” Doyoung breathed with a small voice. Johnny was a bit taken aback before he smiled and assured Doyoung it was nothing.

“But for real Doyoung I didn’t know you were capable of this. When I told you to live your romance novels I wasn’t meaning this.” Donghyuck said as he plopped down on the other couch. Johnny and Ten tried to hide their fit of laughter while Doyoung just groaned too tired to deal with Donghyuck’s shit.

“Well…” Johnny said as he closed his laptop and set it back in his bag. “Doyoung I think we deserve some explanations.”

There he was. He couldn’t backed off and actually he didn’t even want to. He just wanted all this shit to end and this was the only way to do it. He took a deep breath and set his hands on his thighs.

“You see… When I had a crush on someone I used to write them a letter to tell them how I felt. I wrote four letters and two of them were for Johnny and Jaehyun. They weren’t supposed to be sent but one day Jaehyun came to see me with his letter and I saw Johnny walking up to me with his. I panicked and I kissed Jaehyun because I didn’t want you to think I was in love with you.” He said looking at Johnny who nodded to encourage him to continue his story. “Then Jaehyun and I decided to fake date because he wanted to make his ex jealous and I wanted to make Johnny think I wasn’t in love with him.”

“But why didn’t you tell me about it ?” Ten asked, he didn’t even look angry he just wanted to know why his bestfriend lied to him.

“I…” Doyoung trailed. “I was scared. I was scared of how you would react. And everytime we would talk I couldn’t bring myself to tell you about it.”

There was a pause before Ten replied. “I thought you were getting tired of me. Everytime I would call you would hung up fast. I thought you didn’t need me anymore.” He whispered as his voice cracked and Doyoung felt his heart broke.

He had been so selfish playing with everyone’s feeling because he was too much of a coward to tell people how he really felt. He had hurt Johnny, he had hurt Jaehyun and more importantly he had heart Ten.   
Doyoung stood up to sit besides Ten and took his hand in his, looking at him with teary eyes.

“Never. I would never get tired of you or and I would never don’t need you anymore. Everything is a mess without you, look at me I have a sextape and I’m still a virgin.” Doyoung scoffed and Ten snorted. “The only reason I wouldn’t talk to you much was because I could lie to everybody but you.” Doyoung sobbed and Ten embraced him tight.

“Don’t lie to me anymore okay ?” He said pulling back while he passed hand through Doyoung’s fringe.

“I promise.” Doyoung smiled.

“Since we’re up for confessions…” Doyoung suddenly said gaining everyone’s attention. “I have something to confess.”

“Yes ?” Doyoung answered. His guts were telling him that he wasn’t going to be pleased with what he was going to hear.

“Well… You see… Your letters…” Donghyuck muttered and Doyoung frowned. “It was me. I was the one who sent them.”

There was long pause where no one didn’t dare to talk or move as the information finally reached Doyoung’s brain.

“I’m going to kill you.” He quietly said before jumping from his seat to go for his brother’s throat. Hopefully, Donghyuck had already leapt from the couch screaming that he was too young to die.

“Come back here you little shit I’m gonna strangle you to death and then I’ll feed you to the sharks !” Doyoung yelled as he ran after his brother ready to suffocate him with the cushion he was holding.

Fortunately for Donghyuck, Johnny handled Doyoung by the arms while Ten put himself in front of his little brother when Doyoung was about to beat him to death with a couch cushion.

“Johnny ! Let me go ! I’m gonna fucking kill this bitch !” Doyoung shouted while trying to get off Johnny’s hold.

“Doyoung calm down !” Ten yelled. “If you didn’t want them to be sent why did you put on the addresses on the envelopes ?”

Doyoung looked away.

“He didn’t think bad he was just trying to help you, right Donghyuck ?” The younger nodded firmly. “He did a mistake but so did you, and just as I forgive you, you’ll forgive him right ?”

Doyoung kept looking away before sighing and throwing his pillow on the couch. “Right. But you’re taking my turn to do the dishes for six months.”

“Thanks God.” Donghyuck sighed in relief.

Once Johnny let Doyoung go, Donghyuck went to finish cleaning the kitchen and bake everyone a cake. The three friends were settled on the couch.

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung said looking at Johnny and Ten. “I’m sorry about lying to you two. And for what I wrote in the letter.”

“It’s okay.” Johnny said shaking his head with a fond smile. “Actually I was touched to know about your feelings.”

“Yeah, we’re not mad.” Ten added.

“But I was in love with your boyfriend !”

“Yeah, but it’s not something you can control. And you didn’t try anything. Plus you said you were happy for us in the letter so I’m not mad. The only thing I was mad for was you lying to me.” Ten replied softly rubbing Doyoung’s hand.

Doyoung looked at his feet a bit ashamed. He had been an idiot to think Ten and Johnny wouldn’t have understood him. He almost lost them by trying to protect their friendship.

“I just want to know…” Johnny started causing Doyoung to lift his head. “Do you still hold those kind of feelings towards me ?”

“Actually, no.” Doyoung paused and continued while he fiddled with his fingers. “I think I fell in love with someone else. I fell really hard.” He smiled sadly.

“Oh my God, my little Youngie found love.” Ten cooed pinching Doyoung’s cheek.

“Yeah,” He scoffed. “But I think it’s over. He didn’t feel the same and in the end he was still thinking about his ex.”

Ten and Johnny looked at each other, sadly before Ten stroked Doyoung’s hair.

***

Christmas break passed rapidly. Doyoung didn’t go out and he just stayed home with Ten, when he wasn’t on a date with Johnny, watching romcom and reruns of Kitchen Nightmares. They thought they were in position of judging the chefs as they were eating ice creams and junk food. Doyoung had really missed this, just spending time with his best friend. He was still not completely over his “break up” with Jaehyun, but Ten had succeed to soothe the pain. Jaehyun was still messaging him but Doyoung wasn’t answering his texts. He didn’t want to face that. Not now, not ever. He was fleeing again but he didn’t want to be tell the truth that, yeah, Jaehyun didn’t really like him and all he wanted was to get Taeyong back.   
They had spent Christmas and New Year together, alongside with Johnny. But eventually, Ten had to come back to Thailand but promised to comeback after the end of his school year. Doyoung had watched his plane took off, trying not to think about school.

In a surprising way, nobody talked about the video when he came back to school. Actually, it was because the glee club took the spotlight from him. Apparently, they had passed a rather agitated New Year where they were all completely drunk and somehow their little party ended in the nearby zoo. Rumors said two people fell in the monkey enclosure. Long story short, the whole club finished the night in the police station so of course, Doyoung’s little tape was really nothing against that. He was almost glad that one of the members ear had been ripped by an angry monkey.

Doyoung had somehow returned to his normal life where nobody would really recognize him. He was doing a great job at avoiding Jaehyun in the hallways and even though Jungwoo was almost begging on his knees to know the real story behind all of this, Doyoung would remain silent.

It had been almost a month since the return of Christmas break. Doyoung was trying hard to forget Jaehyun but he really couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to erase all the photos they had taken, he hadn’t even changed his lockscreen which was a picture of both of them. Jaehyun had his arms around Doyoung’s neck, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. Doyoung was laughing out loud on the picture as you could guess the sun was setting considering the lighting on the photo.

Doyoung was sitting alone in the student council meeting room. The other members had already gone home and he had volunteered to tidy the room. As he was ordering the files, someone knocked on the door.

“Yes ?” Doyoung said and the door opened. He was expecting everyone but this person. Taeyong was standing in the doorway, the expression on his face unreadable. Doyoung didn’t even know how to react, in fact he had nothing against Taeyong he couldn’t blame him for Jaehyun’s actions.

“Oh, hello Taeyong. Can I help you ?” He said trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you.” Taeyong answered as he walked up to Doyoung.

“Sure. What do you want ?” Doyoung said as he put a binder on the shelf.

“It’s about Jaehyun.”

Doyoung froze with his back turned to Taeyong.

“Listen Taeyong, I don’t know what he said to you but you two are together and I don’t want to mingle between you an-“

“We aren’t together.”

Doyoung slowly turned his heels, not believing what he just heard. After the holidays, he didn’t bother in investigate to see if Taeyong and Jaehyun had gone back together. He had supposed they did and he didn’t the fact to be confirmed, he thought he was already hurt enough.

“What ? What do you mean ?”

“I mean we didn’t get back together if that’s what you’re wondering.” Taeyong sighed.

“Oh.”

Doyoung felt dumb.

“I came here to talk to you because Jaehyun isn’t feeling really well.” Taeyong said looking sad. “He didn’t sent me, I came here on my own behalf. Just to let you know.”

“Is he really ?” Doyoung asked, a tiny bit of worry laced in his voice.

“Yeah. We were texting during Christmas break and he feels so bad about you. He said you misunderstood him but that you didn’t want to let him explain himself and that he was afraid you wouldn’t believe him anyway. He told me several times to not come and talk to you and that he was going to handle this but well… He spent the New Year crying in bowls of cereals.” Taeyong scoffed and Doyoung felt a pinch in his heart. Never the thought of Jaehyun being in the same state as him had passed through his mind.

“So I decided to come and talk to you, because even though I don’t love him anymore in a romantic way he’s still a friend to me and I can’t let him hurting like this.” Taeyong smiled softly. “During the ski trip, on the last night, it’s true that Jaehyun spent most of the night in my room.” Doyoung’s breathe hitched. “But it’s not for the reasons you think. I was a whole mess this night. My boyfriend had just dumped me and I couldn’t stop crying. Jaehyun came to comfort me. As a friend. And if you want to hear the truth, when I asked him if he was just playing nice to get me back as I was at my worst, he instantly denied.”

Doyoung opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was too shocked.

“Here is what he said : “Maybe if you had asked me this question three months ago I’d have said yes. But not today. I’m in love with someone else now.”

Doyoung was completely stunned and he actually pinched his arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and he hadn’t imagine this whole conversation in his head.

“I-Is that true ?” He stuttered and Taeyong nodded with a fond smile.

“You know at the beginning I really thought you two wouldn’t last and all of this was just an act. But I’ve known Jaehyun since kindergarten and I can tell he likes you a lot. I’ve seen how he looks at you and how he smiles around you. He wasn’t acting. So please, talk to him.”

***

Doyoung was sitting at his desk trying to finish the chapter he was writing but he couldn’t focus on anything after what Taeyong had told him earlier. He didn’t know what to think about it. After all, Taeyong didn’t seem he was lying and what would he gain to lie to him about this ?   
Doyoung took his hand in his palms, groaning, when Donghyuck knocked on his door.

“Doyoung ?”

Doyoung lifted his head from his hands and looked at his brother. He noticed Donghyuck was holding a tiny blue box.

“I wanted to give you this.” He said handing the box to his brother.

 “You never cleaned your pockets before giving your jeans to wash so I collected them for you.” He said before leaving the room.

Doyoung was about to open the box when his phone rang. It was Ten calling him on FaceTime. He accepted the call and smiled when Ten’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey Youngie ! What’s up ?”

“Hey Tennie. Actually your timing is perfect. Donghyuck just gave me this and I don’t know what is it.” He said as he show the box to Ten.

“And what are you waiting for ? Open it !” Ten exclaimed, looking very curious.  

Doyoung carefully opened the box to reveal dozens and dozens of little papers. It was the messages Jaehyun would put in his pocket at every lunch. Except the first one, Doyoung never read them because he always forgot they were there. He took one paper and unfolded him.

“I love your smile Bunny, it can light up the whole room.” He read out loud.

“It really amazes me how you do everything to help others. You think about them before you think about you.”

“The presentation you made in Literature, it was awesome. I never pay attention to presentations but yours was something.”

“I love your voice. It’s so soothing. I love it when you sing over the radio in the car. You have such a beautiful voice. I hope I’ll get to hear you sing more and more.”

And there was more, so much more beautiful words that Jaehyun had gathered just for Doyoung. Doyoung read them all to Ten and by the end of it, he was crying and blushing. When Doyoung thought he was the only one falling, Jaehyun was on the same page as him. He had put all those efforts to make Doyoung notice that he felt the same and Doyoung didn’t even give him a chance. Worst, he didn’t let the boy explain himself and by that, he made him suffer.

“I hurt him so much Ten. I hate myself.” Doyoung sobbed.

“Hey, hey, you didn’t do it on purpose okay ?” Ten soothed him. “He must have really loved you though. And I think he still loves you. And you still love him right ?” He grinned.

Doyoung hummed still crying as Ten pursued. “Doyoung, you need to tell him how you feel. You need to talk to him.”

Doyoung nodded. He will.

***

Jaehyun was sitting through his last class of the day. It was a sunny day even though the air was pretty chilly. He still hadn’t met or talk to Doyoung since the time they argued and it was killing him on the inside. Kim Doyoung took such a huge part in his heart without Jaehyun realizing it. He had tried to restrain himself from falling in love with him but he couldn’t help it and Doyoung didn’t make it easier.   
Professor Kim Minseok was rambling about World War II and honestly Jaehyun couldn’t care less. He didn’t even bother to take notes.   
Suddenly, some weird noises were heard in the speakers, and a voice could be heard. Jaehyun didn’t take two seconds to recognize it as he would be able to tell who this voice belong to among a million others. It was Doyoung’s voice.

“Erm… Hi this is Kim Doyoung speaking. I have a message for Jung Jaehyun.”

Everybody in the classroom turned their head to Jaehyun but he didn’t care, he was hanging at every word spilling from the speakers. Doyoung was talking to him.

“I really need to tell you something. Meet me where everything began after the last bell.”

Then he heard some shuffling, sounding like Doyoung had been busted then silence. Everything was silent in the classroom until Professor Kim sighed dreamily “Ah, young love.”, making the whole class giggle while Jaehyun was blushing like crazy. But deep inside, he was the happiest, Doyoung wanted to talk to him.

Jaehyun thought the bell would never ring and when it finally did, he sprung out of his seat. He collected his belongings before rushing of the classroom. He was practically flying in the hallway and ran to the bench where Doyoung had kissed him for the first time. When he arrived, he noticed Doyoung sitting on the bench. The boy spotted him and instantly stood up. Jaehyun approached him slowly.

“Hey.” Jaehyun said.

“Hi” Doyoung answered.

There was a silence. They just looked into each other eyes until Jaehyun spotted something in Doyoung’s hand.

“Is that for me ?” Jaehyun pointed at the letter crumpled in Doyoung’s right hand.

“Yes.”

Jaehyun waited for Doyoung to give him the letter but Doyoung lifted it and started to open it. He took off the letter and began to read out loud.

“Dear Jaehyun,

It’s the first time I write two letters to the same person. But you’re special. When in my life I only had crushes, you showed me what loving someone was. I had so many firsts with you. My first date, my first plush someone won me at the carnival, my first snowboard ride, my first real kiss.   
When we started to fake date, I didn’t know I would fall that hard. I tried to restrain myself and even at the ski trip I didn’t want to voice out my feelings because I was afraid you wouldn’t be so much into me as I was into you. That’s why I freaked out when I learnt about Taeyong, I was so scared that I didn’t even let you the time to explain yourself. I’m sorry for this. I hope you’ll forgive me. That’s when Taeyong told me about the truth I realized how horrible I’ve been. Please don’t be mad at him, he was just trying to help, and he did.  
With you, I learnt I had to be honest with people, I had to be honest with me. That’s why I will tell you those words now, those words I should have voiced out a long time ago.   
I love you Jung Jaehyun.”

Doyoung looked up from his letter, all red in the face and a timid face blooming on his lips. Jaehyun got closer to him and rested a hand on his waist while the other cupped his cheek.

“What am I going to do with you Bunny ?” He sighed, his eyes soft.

“I don’t know. It’s up to you.” Doyoung whispered.

Jaehyun hummed, teasing Doyoung by making him wait. He grinned when the other huffed.

“Come on Jaehyun just answer me I just made a fool of myself by conf-“

“I’m in love with you Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun interrupted him with a blinding smile on his face.

Doyoung widened his eyes and his heart started to race. He hadn’t thought hearing those words would’ve made his heart speed so much he was afraid it was going to rip off his ribcage.

“Oh.” He said, his smile slowly growing to mirror the one Jaehyun was wearing. “Okay.”

Slowly, Jaehyun brought his head closer until their lips met. Doyoung put his arm around Jaehyun and pressed himself closer to Jaehyun, closer as he could. He had missed this. Jaehyun’s warmth, Jaehyun’s touch, Jaehyun’s lips, Jaehyun’s whole. Doyoung tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Jaehyun smiled. Their tongues met as Jaehyun’s caressed Doyoung’s cheek with his thumb. Doyoung had almost forgot how wonderful it felt, to kiss someone you love. He felt so light in his chest, as if they were walking on clouds. It was the best kiss they’ve ever had, probably because it hold all the feelings that were previously unspoken.   
They parted after a while, Doyoung really blamed his lungs and rested their forehead against each other, still smiling.

“You know I got detention for this.” Doyoung said as he pecked Jaehyun’s lips.

“Really ?” Jaehyun snorted and chased after Doyoung’s lips for another kiss.

“Yeah.” He exhaled. “Saturday morning for non conventional use of the school’s speakers.”

“My little Bunny turned into a criminal.” Jaehyun chuckled and Doyoung joined him.

“Yeah, I did illegal things because I love you.”

“Say it again.”

Doyoung blushed. “You’re so annoying.”

“Say it.” Jaehyun said as he kissed Doyoung’s neck exposed skin, making him shiver.

“I love you Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun lifted his head with a big grin. “I love you too Bunny.” He said lovingly as he dived for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i know it has been like *looks at the last update* one month oh my god i'm so sorry again college is like draining me i don't even know how i function anymore but i hope it will be worth it in the end haha  
> so this chapter ended the drama and actually wanted the drama to last longer but since i wrote this at the end of summer holidays and like college was right around the corner i couldn't really so i'm sorry if feels rushed ?? i hope you liked it anyways ;;   
> i really wanted to enlighten Doyoung and Ten's friendship in this one bc i love this dynamic and i hope i didn't messed that up i'm really self conscious about this chapter actually but eh,,,,  
> the end is cliché af i'm a huge sucker for romcom clichés so yeah,,,   
> i hope you liked this chapter and again i'm really sorry for this late update i won't promise when i'll post the last chapter since i don't respect my deadlines lmao but i'll try to post it as soon as i can 
> 
> (also thanks for all the kudos this story got since the last update it really means so much and it never fails to make me smile you guys are the best !!)  
> (also x2 127 finally got a win on a public broadcast and ive been crying for 3 days jungwoo literally broke my heart)


	7. when i'm with you i'm in utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung would never have thought that prom night could be this perfect. 
> 
> Warning : This chapter contains smut if you're uncomfortable with it, don't read or just skip the smut part !

« Donghyuck ! Have you seen my tie ? »

“I don’t know. Ask mom.”

“Mom ! Where’s my tie ?”

“In your room sweetie !”

“I know that but where exact-“

“It’s here Youngie stop making a fuss.”

Ten lifted a tie in front of Doyoung’s eyes who sighed in relief. He made an attempt to grab it when Ten just put it around his neck.

“Let me do it, your hands are shaking too much.” Ten chuckled as he tied the cloth.

Doyoung inhaled sharply. The year had passed, too fast to his liking and it was already prom night. It was the first time he was going to prom without being in the organizing team. It really never mattered because he never had a date for prom but this year, it was different.  
Jaehyun had promposed to him after his team won the last match of the season. It had looked so cliché, almost just out of some teenage movie Doyoung loved and hated at the same time because those kind of scenarios never happened in real life. Apparently, he was wrong because Jaehyun had ask his teammates for help to choregraph his little show. Doyoung had felt like a lead in some musical romcom and he got cramps for smiling too much afterwards.   
Of course he had said yes and Jaehyun had spinned him while kissing him while the crowd cheered. Even Doyoung’s fantasies weren’t that perfect in his mind.

And now here he was, he was so tensed every little noise made him jumpy. It wasn’t his first date, no, after their reconciliation Jaehyun took Doyoung to even more dates than before and this time, as a real couple. But prom night wasn’t a normal date to him, it was special.

“Oh my God loosen up. It looks like you’re getting married.” Ten said, putting his hands on his waist.

“Wow just imagine him. He would pass out in the aisle just from seeing Jaehyun waiting for him before the altar.” Johnny, who was sitting on Doyoung’s desk chair, cackled

Ten had return for the end of the semester after graduating his year. He was so happy to be able to see Doyoung going on his prom night, he looked almost prouder than Doyoung’s mom actually. By the way, Doyoung’s mom had asked Johnny to come for dinner because she wanted good pictures of his son and his boyfriend and she knew the only person who would be able to fill this job was the neighbor.

“If he does survive the proposal though. Do you remember how we thought he was gonna combust when Jaehyun promposed to him ? Now imagine the real proposal.” Ten joined his boyfriend, giggling.

“Stop it you two !” Doyoung huffed, looking all red in the face. Johnny and Ten just doubled in laughter as Doyoung pouted.

“Come on Youngie we’re just messing with you.” Ten cooed stroking Doyoung’s not styled yet hair.

“Yeah, we’re just happy for you. In fact, prom night is a bit lame but it’s cooler when you go with the person you like.” Johnny smiled looking at Ten lovingly.

“Yeah.” The thai boy sighed dreamily. “Plus, if you’re as lucky as we were you’ll get to do it in Jaehyun’s car.” He simpered as Johnny snorted.

“Jesus, Ten ! Shut up I don’t wanna know about this !” Doyoung said covering his ears.

“Don’t try to play to play prude, we all saw and we all remember this video.”

“La la la la I don’t hear you.” Doyoung chanted still covering his ears.

Ten sighed and pulled Doyoung with him as he sat on the bed.

“Come on I’m gonna do your makeup and then we’ll style your hair.”

“I’m not sure Tennie.” Doyoung mumbled, hesitantly. “I never put on makeup usually.”

“Yeah but it’s a special night.” Johnny answered, leaning back on the chair.

“And I do the best eye make ups every beauty guru can go home. Believe me, Jaehyun’s gonna be stunned.” Ten took out his brushes and makeup kit. “Come closer.”

Doyoung blushed and sat closer as Ten put some foundation on his face. He did want to impress Jaehyun but he was afraid it wasn’t going to fit him. However, he trusted Ten enough to do this so he just let his friend do his thing, hoping it would turn great in the end.

After a while, Ten finished with the eyeliner. Doyoung reached for the pocket mirror before Ten slapped his hand.

“Not that fast sweetie. I’m not finished with your hair. You’ll see the final result when everything will be done.”

Doyoung pouted but nodded reluctantly. Ten grabbed some hair spray and began to comb Doyoung’s hair.

“Okay, I think we’re done.” He smiled after five minutes turning Doyoung’s head to Johnny who’d been playing on his phone during the process. He nearly dropped it when he turned his head.

“Holy shit.” He breathed with widened eyes.

“See, told you I was the best. If we get this reaction with Johnny, just imagine Jaehyun’s one when he’ll see this.” Ten lifted the mirror in front of Doyoung’s face as he talked.

“Oh my God.” Doyoung shouted in a whisper.

He almost didn’t recognize himself. Ten had parted his hair to the side, showing his forehead that was usually at least half hidden behind his bangs. He had also put a mix of pale red and gold eye shadow. The main point resided in the thin line of the black eyeliner he had drawn that completely sublimed the shape of Doyoung’s eyes. Ten also had applied some strawberry lip balm which made his lips a bit shiny.   
Doyoung couldn’t believe that the image the mirror was reflecting was his.

“Wow I look great.” He said, still looking at his reflection and touching his cheek to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“You look even more than great. You are stunning Youngie.” Ten smiled as Doyoung hugged him. “Someone got really lucky being your date for tonight.” He winked and Doyoung blushed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and just after they all heard Donghyuck shouting “Doyoung ! Your prince charming is at the door.”

“Speaking of the devil.” Johnny smirked and Doyoung felt his heart sped up.

He walked down the stairs with jelly legs, holding on the stair railing with one hand while the other rested on his chest where his heart was bumping hard.

“It’s really nice of you to invite Mark to sleepover Mrs Kim.” He heard Jaehyun’s voice. “I didn’t want to leave him alone at home tonight. Thank you again.”

Mark, Jaehyun’s brother, had became a close friend of Donghyuck, as they were the same age, during the school year and since Jaehyun’s parents were out of town tonight and would only comeback at the end of the weekend. Doyoung’s mom had then proposed to let Mark sleep and stay the whole weekend much to the two boys delight.

“It’s a pleasure Jaehyun.” Doyoung mom smiled as she took Mark’s bag. His younger son grabbed his friend’s hand to lead him to his room. They passed next to Doyoung, Ten and Johnny in the stairs. “You shouldn’t be worrying about your little brother on your prom night after all. You look amazing by the way !” She exclaimed clasping her two hands in glee, making Jaehyun blushed a little.

And she was right. Jaehyun’s hair were parted to the side while one of his hazelnut strand was resting on the side of his forehead. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, that was enlightening his well built figure, with a black bow tie.   
Doyoung’s jaw dropped when he saw him in up from the stairs and Ten had to close it with his hand though Jaehyun hadn’t noticed Doyoung already. His mom was the first one to take note of his presence.

“Oh my ! Honey you’re beautiful !” She squealed, putting a hand over her mouth.

Jaehyun turned to  Doyoung and it was funny to see the change of his features, Johnny and Ten snickered trying not to laugh. His eyes went as big as saucers and his mouth was wide open, he could’ve caught a fly. No words could leave his lips and he just stood there, shocked by Doyoung’s beauty. The boy started to feel a bit uneasy, fearing that he looked ridiculous with this make over.

“You don’t like it ?” Doyoung said as he climbed down the last step, rubbing his arm while looking at the ground.

“No, I mean yes, I mean … You look gorgeous.” Jaehyun stuttered, still looking astonished.

“You think so ?” Doyoung lifted his head with a shy smile.

“Yeah. I do.” Jaehyun smiled so wide, showing his dimples. “I love it. You look absolutely stunning. More than usual of course ! I feel so lucky to be your boyfriend.” He said as he took Doyoung’s hands in his and pecked his cheek while the other blushed at the compliment.

“You two are so cute !” Mrs. Kim cooed as the two boys smiled sheepishly.

“Johnny, get your camera ! My talent need to be immortalized on glossy paper.” Ten said as Johnny took off his camera from his bag.

They took several pictures, the boys posing under Ten’s supervision. They finally said goodbye to Ten, Johnny and Doyoung’s mom and hopped in Jaehyun’s car. Doyoung had barely sat himself on the passenger seat that Jaehyun’s had already captured his lips for a hungry kiss. Doyoung gasped, surprised by his boyfriend fierceness before he responded to the kiss. Then they parted, both out of breath.

“What was that for ?” Doyoung breathed flattening the fabric of his jacket.

“I’m sorry I had to restrain myself in front of your mom but I wanted to kiss you so hard the moment I saw you.” Jaehyun grinned and Doyoung’s cheeks turned pink.

“Hm. Strawberry right ?” Jaehyun hummed while licking his upper lip.

“Just drive.” Doyoung said as he flushed bright red.

***

As Johnny said, prom night wasn’t that cool. It had nothing to do with what you saw in movies but Jaehyun and Doyoung were having fun and that was all it mattered. As Jaehyun was discussing and dancing at the same time with two of his teammates, Doyoung excused himself to get a drink. He got his drink and ran into Jungwoo who had a black shirt where you could read “staff”.

“Holy shit, Doyoung ! You look amazing !” Jungwoo screamed over the loud music.

“Thank you !” Doyoung replied.

“I bet Jaehyun almost jumped on you.” Jungwoo winked and Doyoung just snorted because it was actually true. “So, you’re planning on taking the big step tonight ?” Jungwoo asked.

“What do you mean ?” Doyoung said, cocking his head.

Jungwoo just made a rather obscene gesture with his hands and Doyoung blushed instantly. “Jungwoo !”

“What ? I’m just asking because prom night is supposed to be for this.” Jungwoo shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. I… I just don’t know.” Doyoung huffed as he gulped the last sip of his drink. “What’s in this ?” He winced at the sour aftertaste.

“Well. I may or may not have put some liquor in the ponche.” Jungwoo smiled sheepishly.

“You’re supposed to make sure nobody put liquor in it.” Doyoung deadpanned.

“Oh come on ! Tonight is supposed to be fun !” Jungwoo pouted and Doyoung just snorted. “Well, I’m gonna let you Lucas is waiting for me at the back if you know what I mean.” Jungwoo said wiggling his eyebrows.

Doyoung made a gagging face. “Too much information.” Jungwoo just laughed and waved at him before leaving.

Song after song the party was starting to end, as the DJ put on the light track. It was a slow dance song, “Everybody’s Gotta Learn Sometimes” sung by Beck Hansen, it was Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind’s version. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun a bit surprised because he didn’t expect to hear this song playing.

Jaehyun put his hands on Doyoung’s hips, rocking them gently.

“I asked the DJ to play it. I know how you like it. And it makes me think of you everytime I listen to it.” Jaehyun smiled fondly.

Doyoung looked at the ground with pink tinted cheeks, smiling shyly at the attention, as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.   
They swayed to the song, looking lovingly into each other eyes and completely forgetting about their surroundings. Jaehyun’s gaze hold so much love Doyoung felt his heart was going to burst.   
When the song ended, Doyoung closed the distance between their lips to give Jaehyun a gentle kiss.

Soon after, Doyoung and Jaehyun left the room to return to Jaehyun’s car. Doyoung sat himself on the passenger seat when Jaehyun suddenly remembered he forgot to give something to one of his friend that was still in the gym. Doyoung just nodded, but Jaehyun suddenly looked a bit uneasy, he was dancing from one foot to the other.

“Jaehyun ? Something’s wrong ?” Doyoung asked, looking worried.

“I was just wondering… Since my parents aren’t there and Mark is at yours… Would you like to sleep at my house ?” Jaehyun asked, looking somewhere in the distance, and though it was dark, Doyoung noticed the faint pink that tainted his cheeks.

“Oh.”

“I won’t force you !” Jaehyun panicked. “If you don’t want it I mean ! Well you know what forget that I’m gon-“

“I want to.”

“What ?”

“I said I wanted to. Sleep at your house.”

Jaehyun looked so stunned he nearly fell on his butt. Then a smile blossomed on his lips as he firmly nodded before jogging back to the gym.

Doyoung just smiled but when Jaehyun disappeared from his sight, he grabbed his phone and dialed Ten’s number at the speed of light. The boy answered the call after two rings.

“Youngie ? What’s up ? You’re already going home ?” Ten asked.

“Tennie he invited me to his house.” Doyoung said with a blank voice.

“What ?”

“I said he asked me to sleep at his house tonight.”

There was a pause, before Ten started laughing.

“Don’t laugh ! I’m having a mental breakdown there !” Doyoung whined.

“I’m sorry ! It’s just funny that you’re calling me for this.”

“Of course I’m calling you ! I don’t what I am supposed to do !”

“Well, what did you answer ?”

“I said yes.”

Ten laughed again and Doyoung whined.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop I promise.” Ten inhaled as he recovered from his laughter. “If you said yes out of impulse I think that deep down you want something. Am I right ?”

Doyoung remained silent.

“Listen, I know that you’re scared. I was scared too and you don’t have to force yourself if you don’t feel ready. I’m sure Jaehyun will understand and if he doesn’t he’s an ass. Don’t do it if you don’t feel ready.” Ten said in a gentle voice that made Doyoung feel a bit better.

“It’s not…” Doyoung started. “It’s not that I don’t feel ready. I just don’t know if I am. I trust Jaehyun but it’s just… I’ve never done this before and… I’m just… And I love Jaehyun so much and… I don’t know.”

“Yeah I understand. If you think it’s the right moment then go for it, okay ? Just listen to your heart.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do. Thanks Ten.”

“You’re welcome Youngie.”

“Got get him Tiger !”

“Was that  Johnny ?”

“Yeah, I’m in his room actually.”

“Oh… Wait ! Was I on speaker ?” Doyoung screeched and Johnny burst out laughing.

“I hate you Ten.”

“I love you too Doyoung.”

***

Jaehyun and Doyoung had come back at Jaehyun’s house. Doyoung had warned his mom he wasn’t going to come home and that he was sleeping at Jaehyun’s. They took turn to shower, Jaehyun had lent Doyoung some of his clothes, and now they were seating on Jaehyun’s bed. Jaehyun was on his phone and Doyoung feigned to look interested by a manga he had found on Jaehyun’s bed.   
The air was thick and you could’ve cut the tension with a knife. Doyoung didn’t know what he was supposed to do because in movies they would always kiss in the doorway, and Jaehyun would have pressed him on the door while kissing his neck, and they would have finish their journey in the bedroom while leaving a trail of clothes on the ground. Maybe Jaehyun didn’t want him.  
However, none of this happened and they were just seating in silence. And it was awkward. Doyoung was wondering if he should talk first when Jaehyun tossed his phone on the night stand, startling him.

“Bunny ? Are you okay ?” He asked when Doyoung jolted.

“Yeah… It’s just… I’m… Nevermind.” He gave up.

“No, no. Tell me.” Jaehyun got closer to him, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“It’s just…” Doyoung took a deep breath. “I thought that… When you asked me to come… We were going to… do it.” He said looking away.

“Oh.” Jaehyun answered, looking flustered.

“You don’t want me ?” Doyoung asked, his voice looking small.

“NO !” Jaehyun exclaimed. “I mean… I do want you but I don’t want to force you to do anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

Doyoung smiled softly. He loved that in Jaehyun. The way he always cared about how the others felt.

“It’s true that I didn’t really know if I was ready when you asked me. But… I trust you and I love you. And I think… No actually, I’m sure… I want to do it.” Doyoung rambled before looking in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Really ? You sure ?” Jaehyun asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. Yes I really want you Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s soft smile changed to a more serious expression as he got closer and closer to Doyoung. It was the same expression he wore when he was on the court and to be honest, it turned Doyoung on.

Jaehyun captured Doyoung’s lips in a soft kiss as if he was testing the waters. They parted for a bit and Jaehyun dived for another kiss, hungrier as he put more fervor into it. He bit Doyoung’s lower lip making the other gasp as he ran a hand in Jaehyun’s soft hair. Their tongues met and it sent electricity through Doyoung’s body while a shiver ran up his spine. It was nothing like the kisses they had shared in the past. It was warmer, hotter, and Doyoung felt like he was losing control with every second that went on.   
They made out for a while before Jaehyun leaned back and removed his t-shirt with a swift move. Doyoung couldn’t help but to look at him hungrily. He eyes travelled from his toned chest, to his defined abs and until they reached the v line that was coming out of his basketball shorts. Doyoung gulped.

“Like what you see Bunny ?” Jaehyun smirked and Doyoung just turned his head, ashamed that he had been caught.

“Shut up.” He muttered and Jaehyun chuckled.

He kissed Doyoung’s forehead. “I’m just messing with you.” He then kissed one his eyelid, his cheek and then his lips again. Jaehyun kissed his way to Doyoung’s neck as Doyoung sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering shut. Jaehyun proceeded to bite gently on Doyoung’s at the encounter of Doyoung’s neck and collarbone. He sucked on the skin, sorting small whimpers from Doyoung’s lips, leaving a bright red hickey.   
Jaehyun put his hand under Doyoung’s shirt as he continued sucking on Doyoung’s neck. Jaehyun caressed his skin with his fingertips making Doyoung shudder. His hand travelled up, finally removing Doyoung shirt. Jaehyun stopped to look at his boyfriend exposed chest.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured in awe.

“Stop it.” Doyoung said with red cheeks as he turned his head on the pillow to avoid Jaehyun’s gaze. His heart was bumping so much, it was like he had a small explosion in his chest with every beat.

“I’m only saying the truth.” Jaehyun answered as he bent down to leave a trail of kisses from Doyoung’s collarbone to his belly. “You truly are beautiful.” Jaehyun said as he came back to kiss Doyoung fully on the lips, almost taking his breath away.   
While they were kissing, Jaehyun set his hips on Doyoung’s ones, making their clothed erection meet. Doyoung gasped in the kiss, making a small moan and Jaehyun smiled. He grabbed Doyoung’s sweatpants and slowly pulled it down. He sensed Doyoung shift under him.

“You okay ? We can stop if you don’t want to go further.” Jaehyun said in a caring voice.

“No, no continue. Please.” Doyoung answered grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and lowering it down. He kicked off his pants as Jaehyun palmed him through his boxers. Doyoung whimpered as Jaehyun kept doing it for a while before he removed his own basketball shorts and Doyoung’s boxers, releasing Doyoung’s dick.   
He gave it a few strokes before he opened the drawer of his nightstand. He rummaged for a little bottle of lube and a condom.   
When he found them, he coated his fingers with lube and searched for Doyoung’s eyes. The other was breathing heavily in anticipation as he looked at Jaehyun with half lidded eyes. Jaehyun bent down to kiss his forehead before murmuring to his ear.

“I’ll be gentle okay ? Don’t worry and try to relax.” Doyoung nodded and closed his eyes as Jaehyun approached a finger near his entrance.   
He circled it before pushing the first digit and Doyoung whined at the foreign sensation.

“Is it okay ? Are you hurting anywhere ?” Jaehyun asked kissing his cheek.

“No, no… It just feels weird, I guess.” Doyoung mumbled trying to accustom to it. “Y-You can go on.”

Jaehyun hummed and added another finger, beginning to scissor Doyoung. The more he did that, the more Doyoung started to feel better and small moans, that were music to Jaehyun’s ears, escaped his pretty parted lips. Jaehyun finally added a third one and continued to finger his lover. When he hit that particular bundle of nerve, Doyoung let out a loud moan, almost a scream, startling both of them. Jaehyun stopped his movements to look at Doyoung with big eyes as the other just hid his growing red face behind his hands trying to hide his blush.   
It was pretty useless as Doyoung was a full body blusher, the blush spread over his chest and Jaehyun melted at the sight.   
Jaehyun chuckled as he kissed Doyoung’s hands.

“Don’t laugh. It’s embarrassing.” Doyoung whined.

“No. It was cute. You’re cute.” Doyoung groaned. “Don’t hide your face. I wanna see you.” He said in a deep voice and Doyoung timidly perked behind his fingers before he let his hands rest on the each side of the pillow.

Jaehyun smiled at him. “Don’t restrain it. I wanna hear your voice. All of it.” He said directly in Doyoung’s hear with an husky voice that sent all of Doyoung’s blood south.

Jaehyun resumed and hit Doyoung’s prostate several times, while nibbling at his neck. Each time sent Doyoung to overdrive, he was lost in pleasure. His moans and the sound of Jaehyun working on his neck filled the room up.   
Jaehyun finally removed his fingers and Doyoung quietly whined at the loss. He took off his boxers and Doyoung casted a glance to Jaehyun’s manhood. He gulped at the sight of the size of it.   
Jaehyun put on the condom and coated his cock with lube. He reached a hand through Doyoung’s hair. He freed his sweaty forehead from the sticky bangs before planting a kiss on it.

“If it hurts you can scratch my back all you want, okay ?” Jaehyun with a reassuring voice, looking into Doyoung’s eyes.

The latter nodded and Jaehyun smiled. “I love you.” He said before kissing him softly.

“I love you too.” Doyoung replied, somehow feeling less scared.

Jaehyun aligned himself between Doyoung’s butt cheeks before he sank in, slowly, until he was completely in Doyoung.   
Doyoung opened his mouth in a silent scream. It hurt and the sensation was so weird and foreign that it brought tears to his eyes. He dug his fingernails in the skin of Jaehyun’s back, making him wince both at the tightness of his hole and the pain of his fingernails.

“I know it hurts I’m sorry.” He kissed Doyoung’s tears away. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay ?” Jaehyun whispered in a soothing voice and Doyoung nodded.

After a while, he wiggled his hips, silently saying to Jaehyun that he could move. The boy took support on each side of Doyoung’s head and grabbed one of his hand, intertwining their fingers. He then started to rock his hips slowly.   
It was weird at first but Doyoung started to feel the pleasure in lower abdomen, his moans encouraging Jaehyun to speed up his pace. After a few thrusts, Jaehyun found Doyoung’s prostate making the other rise an octave in his moans. Each thrust was sending stars before Doyoung’s eyes and all the sounds that could manage to escape his lips were loud moans and choruses of “There, there, please! Faster ! Jaehyun please ! Yes !”. And Jaehyun did as he was told, he hammered Doyoung’s spot with the quickest pace he could muster.   
Doyoung felt he was close as a warm and pleasant feeling settled on his stomach. Jaehyun seemed to sense it because he put his fingers around his dick and started to jerk him off, matching the pace to the pace of his thrusts. It felt overwhelming and Doyoung was now just a mess of moans and whimpers. When Jaehyun pulled back only to shove his entire cock in one swift motion, Doyoung came in white trails between them, screaming Jaehyun’s name.   
Jaehyun kept thrusting in him through his orgasm as Doyoung became oversensitive and released himself, groaning his lover’s name.   
Jaehyun’s arms gave up and he rested his head on Doyoung’s collarbone trying to catch his breath. Doyoung’s chest was heaving as he inhaled sharply, still very aware of Jaehyun’s dick inside him. Jaehyun finally withdrew and threw the used condom in the trash. He grabbed some wipes on his nightstand and cleaned his hands and Doyoung’s stomach before he laid next to him.   
They stayed quiet for a while, both looking at the ceiling. You could only hear their heavy breathing as they were trying to regain from their emotions.

“Wow.” Jaehyun finally said.

“Yeah.” Doyoung replied, his chest still heaving slowly. “It was … amazing.”

They both turned their head, looking at each other and cracked a grin at the same time. Jaehyun pulled the covers over their naked bodies and Doyoung snuggled to his chest.

“I’m glad I did it. With you.” He whispered happily, kissing Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung, his heart booming with pride and kissed his forehead, his eyes closed.

“I love you Bunny.”

“I love you too.”

***

The next morning Doyoung woke up with a ray of sunshine hitting his eyelids. He frowned and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times and panicked a bit when he realized he wasn’t in his room but calmed down when he recognized Jaehyun’s one.   
He stretched and tried to sit when he felt a pain on his lowerback, making him hiss. Suddenly, all of last night’s event reassembled in his mind and he felt his face growing warm. They really did it, Doyoung still found it difficult to believe. Though he was super happy it went well and that it felt good, he couldn’t suppress the giddy giggle that left his lips.

He then realized that he was alone on the bed and pouted a bit, already missing his lover’s warmth. He heard some clatter downstairs and supposed Jaehyun was in the kitchen. He finally got up from the bed and went to take a quick shower.   
He felt a bit chilly so he took the liberty of borrowing one of Jaehyun’s oversized hoodie that looked too big on him. Then, he walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where he was met with Jaehyun’s bare back as he was frying pancakes, judging by the smells. Doyoung felt his chest filled with warmth and euphoria at the sight of that domestic scene.

Jaehyun seemed to have heard Doyoung because he turned back, immediately smiling at the sight of the other, his eyes turning into little crescents. Doyoung limped to him and Jaehyun had to stifle a laugh.

“Don’t laugh ! It’s your fault !” Doyoung elbowed him in the ribs, blushing slightly.

“I’m sorry Bunny.” Jaehyun said as he back hugged Doyoung, kissing his temple in the process. “Does it hurt that much. Do you want me to carry you to the couch ?” He asked with real concern and Doyoung softened.

“It’s okay.” He shook his head before turning his head slightly to kiss Jaehyun’s jawline. “You’re making pancakes ?” He asked, peering at the stove.

“Yeah. Oh and,” Jaehyun released Doyoung, the other whining at the loss of his human radiator, to grab a mug from a cupboard, pouring boiling water in it. “Here, some tea.”

Doyoung took the cup, smiling internally because Jaehyun recalled that Doyoung execrated coffee but loved mint flavored tea.

“Thank you babe.”

Silence.

“Did you just call me babe ?” Jaehyun asked with wide eyes and mouth agape, looking genuinely surprised. Doyoung never used affectionate nicknames for Jaehyun.

“I-I-I did not !” Doyoung stuttered in his cup with bright red cheeks. He had talked without thinking and now he was regretting it.

“Yes you did ! You called me babe !” Jaehyun teased with a sheepish grin.

“S-S-Shut up !”

Jaehyun chuckled, embracing Doyoung’s waist from behind and planting a kiss on his nape.

“Little Bunny is shy.” He sang.

“I hate you.” Doyoung hissed.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Jaehyun teased as he left kisses on the fresh hickeys he’d made yesterday. He felt Doyoung’s skin growing warm under his touch and he chuckled.

“I swear Jaehyun, I’m gonna fucking boil your head with that tea you stup-“

Doyoung was interrupted as Jaehyun turned him around and planted a kiss on his lips. Of course, Doyoung forgot about being angry when he backed off with a big grin, showing off his dimples. Those fucking dimples that were crafted by the angels and that Doyoung had become so fond of.

“You’re so cute when you’re all shy and blushy.” He said, snatching Doyoung’s lips again. “And my hoodie looks so good on you.” He trailed, his voice lowering from one octave. “I love it. ‘Makes me remember that you’re mine and only mine.”

He buried his nose in the crook of his neck, nibbling at his exposed collarbone. Jaehyun caressed the inside of Doyoung’s bared from any sweatpants thigh, making the other moan softly.

“J-Jaehyun…” He whimpered.

“You’re up for round two Bunny ?” Jaehyun smirked against his skin.

Doyoung was about to answer when he smelled something strange.

“Is it just me or does it smell like burnt ?” He asked frowning.

“What ar-“ Jaehyun lifted his head before turning his head towards the frying pan. “Shit !”

He let Doyoung go to rush towards the poor burnt pancake and turned off the gas, cursing at the fire alarm ringing.   
Doyoung just giggled as he saw his boyfriend trying to turn it down by putting a knee over the kitchen counter to reach for it. He was suddenly feeling overwhelmed with joy. He had never been so happy until he became close to Jaehyun and finally became his boyfriend. He loved everything about him even if Jaehyun was literally fighting with fire alarm in front of his eyes, looking like an idiot. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“You okay Bunny ? What’s wrong ? Is it the smoke ? I’m so sorry ! ” Jaehyun said as he opened the window to make the smoke go.

Doyoung touched his cheeks and realized there were tears running on it. But they were happy tears, brought by the amount of love he carried for his caring, kind, beautiful, a bit dumb, boyfriend.

“It’s nothing.” He said wiping the tears with the palms of his hands. “I just really, really love you.” He said as he engulfed himself in Jaehyun’s strong arms that automatically wrapped themselves around him.

He really had to thank Donghyuck for posting those letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap !   
> Firstly, I’m absolutely sorry for posting this now, I really got caught up with college and I had to focus on my study and etc so I preferred waiting after my exams to post this ! 
> 
> I feel really nostalgic to post this chapter. Actually when I wrote the first draft for this work, it was meant to be only six chapters but I wanted to write this little bonus as some kind of epilogue.  
> I know it’s fucking cheesy lmao but whats new I live for that and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> I’d like to thank every one of you that commented, left a kudo or simply read this story. You don’t even know how happy I am to see all the comments, kudos and views thank you so much !  
> I don’t know when I’ll post my next work. I probably will start another story after my second semester so probably around May-June ! I already have the whole story planned and the ship will be (mainly) markhyuck and dojae !  
> Again, thank you for following this work, it means the world to me ! Don’t hesitate to say hi @sarsorri !

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! thank you for reading the first chapter ! tbh that was the chapter i liked to write the least because i really suck at exposition and intro etc but i hope it was still passable ?  
> second chapter will be more juicy i promise !  
> please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it would make me so happy !
> 
> if u wanna scream with me about nct dream's cb u can do it on my twitter @sarsorri or my curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/sarsorri


End file.
